A Second Chance
by Mrs.Cullen21
Summary: At First She Hated Him. He Loved her for all her worth but she hated him. Now, after a bad relationship ends for her, he returns and they're given a second chance. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Where it all began

Disclaimer: I don't own GGsigh

Rory Gilmore sat in her bathroom reading a book.

No she wasn't going to the bathroom. She wasn't playing hide and go seek. So why was she in the bathroom? Simple. No Windows. No one, or rather, Dean, couldn't see that she was in the bathroom reading and not at her grandparents. Yes, Rory Gilmore lied to her boyfriend. She didn't want to. But she had to. He had become almost stalker like. He wanted her to be doing everything with him. Every second that she wasn't in school or at her grandparents was to be spent with him. She didn't like it but she didn't know what to do. She lied and told him she was spending the weekend with her grandparents so she could get some quiet time. And besides it was peaceful in here. Whether it was the bathroom or not.

Lorelei had noticed about Dean's stalker like behavior. She had asked her daughter several times about it, even making fun of him for it. But Rory had brushed off her mothers concerns not wanting her mother to worry about her. Little did Rory know, this made Lorelei worry even more. Lorelei studied the way Dean was when he and Rory were together and while there was something different about his actions Lorelei knew he couldn't be hurting her daughter. He loved her too much. Even if he was a stalker.

The Bathroom door opened and in walked the elder Gilmore.

"Oh! I'm-" Lorelei stopped. Rory was only reading. "What are you doing?"

"…..Reading?"

"Why are you in the bathroom? I mean hey, usually you find people reading in a comfortable chair by a window or outside, why the bathroom?"

Rory hesitated "It smells nice?"

Lorelei smirked. "Nice try." She squatted down. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just like the bathroom"

"You like the bathroom"

"It's peaceful"

"Really?"

"No" Rory shut her book and sighed. "I told dean I was spending the weekend with Grandpa and Grandma"

Lorelei nodded. She knew it! Her daughter was hiding from Dean. "So your hiding?"

Rory smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want him to see me"

"Rory, darling, listen to mommy" Lorelei placed her hand over Rory's. "If your to the point where your hiding from your own boyfriend then things aren't working out, and you need to break it off with him"

Rory nodded. She knew that. She did. She just didn't know how.

Rory waited by the tree Monday Afternoon. This was her and Dean's meeting place. she looked at her watch. 2:21. He should be here any moment she thought. She saw him walk out of the building with a couple friends. At this sight she almost felt mad. How come he could hang out with his friends and she couldn't? She sighed. He walked over leaving his friends.

"Hey babe" He kissed her. She pulled back. "Hi"

He smiled and leaned to kiss her again. She pulled back and smiled. "Can we talk?"

"umm sure"

"Listen, umm" She sighed and looked down. what now?

"Is everything okay?"

Rory shook her head. "No. Nothings okay"

"Well what is it?"

"I think we should break up"

The anger in his face rose quickly. "WHAT?!"

"I think we should break up" she whispered

By now, he was steaming. literally.

"It's just, things aren't working out."

"What are you talking about? Everything's working out fine!"

"For you!"

He slapped her. It happened as fast as the speed of light. well not really but pretty fast nonetheless. She never saw it coming. He acted impulsively. She fell to the ground. Her hand racing up to her cheek. It stung. She stumbled to get off the ground.

"Rory, I'm-"Before He could apologize she was running.

She Ran to the house. She went inside and got the keys left a vague note for her mother and drove off. Where to, she didn't know. She was just driving.

2 hours later, 15 missed calls on her cell and she found herself in Hartford, at a lake. She didn't know which lake. but it was pretty and it was taking her mind off of dean. She didn't know what to do. Tears were streaming down her face. She was hiccupping. She knew she could never go back to him. But how does she tell Lorelei? Does she just skip this incident altogether? Her mom would have a fit if she knew. She'd go after Dean with a butcher knife and she'd get the whole town to go with her. She sniffled. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She turned.

And there, Standing at the other side of the dock was a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Tristen"

"Mary"

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in Spanish today and just somehow this just kinda came to me. I really really super-e-duperly need some reviews! I don't care if you hate it or hate me for writing it give me some reviews!!!!!!!!! and this is like her junior year of high school. Some of the timings off I know but I just kind of made this up with the same characters. I know she doesn't get her car until graduation but the car was necessary for the chapter.

please please please review! xoxoxo Mary Jane


	2. a different kind of reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own tree hill

12345678910111213141516

Rory stared at him. He was the last person she expected to see. What was he doing here? She studied him. He wore Khaki cargo pants and a black shirt that clung tightly to his new muscles he had developed while at military school. She looked down. She didn't want him to see her like this.

Tristan stared at the brunette in front of him. He wasn't expecting to see the love of his life tonight. He was expecting to see her tomorrow when he returned to Chilton. He studied her face as she looked at him and realized she was crying. His heart sank. he didn't want to see her cry. He set his fishing supplies down and walked over to her sitting down next to her.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Why are you crying?"

"I broke up with dean"

He smiled. She glared at him.

"Sorry. But that makes me happy. I hated Bagboy"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah I know""

So if you broke up with him why are you crying?"

"Just……..cause"

"You're not going to tell me?"

Rory shook her head. "I cant"

"You can tell me anything Mary"

She looked at him. Looked into his eyes. She saw a sea of blue and something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I learned a few things at Military school. and besides, your crying. why would I be mean to you when your already sad? So back to you."

"No I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"You'll kill him" She knew this to be true. If there was any part of the old Tristan left Tristan would drive to stars hollow and kill dean.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at her. "Did he hurt you?"

Rory looked away.

"Rory, Did He hurt you!" He grabbed her arm and made her face him. and that's when he saw the bruise Dean had left. His jaw tightened and his hand turned into a fist as he let go of Rory and stood up. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch"

Rory chased after him. "Tristan no"

Tristan stopped and turned around. "Rory he hurt you. I can't just let him get away with this"

"Yes you can. please Tristan I don't want anyone to know. Please. For me." She said whispering the last part.

Tristan sighed. He really wanted to drive down to Stars Hollow and punch that asshole. But, If he did Rory would be mad and wouldn't ever speak to him again. "Fine"

"Thank you" She looked down. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay"

She cried into his chest. He rubbed her back.

This wasn't the reunion either of them had expected.

12345678910111213141516

hi! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you x a million. I appreciate it. umm theres a lot coming up. so please keep reading and telling me what you think.



xoxoxo

Mary Jane


	3. Hello Mary, We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

XXXXXXXXXX

Rory silently drove home. Staring at the road ahead of her. It was a little past nine. She had called her mom and told her everything was fine. Her mom didn't believe her but Rory didn't want to talk about it so Lorelei let it go. For now.

Rory would be home right now but it took about an hour for her to convince Tristan to not only let her drive herself, but to also not tell anyone. She wasn't going back to Dean but she didn't want anyone to know what he did to her. She promised that if Dean ever hurt her again she would tell Tristan _and_ allow him to beat the crap out of dean. Rory sighed. She liked seeing Tristan again. Especially when he was nice she was both anxious and excited tomorrow. She knew it would probably be awkward. But hey what could she expect?

Tristan drove home without music. At the least, He was pissed. It took all he had not to Kick Deans ass. But he promised Rory. And the promises to her were the promises he knew he couldn't tell. He loved her. He loved her with all his body and soul. To him, she was everything. Dean didn't deserve a girl like her. And Tristan couldn't wait until he got the chance to tell Dean this. If Dean was smart, he would already know this. But he wasn't and Tristan knew this. Tristan knew Tomorrow would be awkward but he expected it.

Rory pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car. Only to find her mother running out to her. Lorelei pulled Rory in for a hug.

"Oh Thank God your home!"

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Honey" Lorelei cupped Rory's face in her hands. "How are you?"

"I broke up with dean"

"Yeah I figured. Why'd you take off?"

Rory shrugged. "I just, I was confused. I hated breaking up with dean. I mean I know I had to. I just hated it."

"Oh sweetie" and once again Rory was pulled in for a hug. "God I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again!"

Rory Smiled. "I won't"

They walked into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Rory walked into Chilton not knowing what to expect. She didn't get much sleep the night before so not only was she tired, but she was confused. And grumpy. And you never want to cross a Gilmore Girl when she's grumpy.

She reached her locker and opened it successfully for the first time this year.

"Gilmore!"

She turned and saw None other then Paris Geller coming her away.

"Hi Paris" Rory greeted.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Tristan's coming back"

"Really?" Rory tried to act surprised. Paris caught on

"How'd you know?"

"We kind of…..ran into each other last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh"

'Dean and I broke up"

Paris raised her eyebrows.

"Which happened first? Did you and dean break up and then you saw Tristan or did you see Tristan and then break up with Dean?"

Rory smiled at the girl's curiosity. "I broke up with Dean first"

Paris nodded. "Fair enough"

Rory nodded and got her books out of her locker and walked with Paris to their first class.

"Good Morning Class" Mr. Becker greeted as Rory and Paris took their seats.

"Good morning" the class replied.

The door opened, interrupting what Mr. Becker was just about to say, and in walked Tristan Dugrey.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Dugrey himself" Mr. Becker joked. "Welcome back Tristan."

"Glad to be back sir" Tristan replied smirking.

"And how was military school?"

"Heaven"

Mr. Becker chuckled and took the note from the office Tristan was holding. "Take a seat Mr. Dugrey"

"Gladly"

Fortunately for Tristan the only empty seat was next to Rory Gilmore. Rory couldn't decide if this was good for her or not.

"Well hello Mary. We meet again" Tristan said as he sat down in his seat.

"Hi Tristan" Rory rolled her eyes.

"And how are you today?"

"Tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night huh? Don't worry you don't have to admit it. I know your absolutely ecstatic that I'm back" He smirked at the young brunette.

Rory smiled. Nope. Tristan hadn't Changed one bit.

But the funny thing was. was that in some ways He was right. Even if Rory didn't know it, she was very glad to have him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU!!!!!!! Thank you for the reviews I loved it. and don't worry, dean will get whats coming to him. But it'll be awhile. I'm taking this chapter by chapter here. I honestly don't really know what else is coming up but we'll see!

xoxoxo

Mary Jane


	4. I can't believe he's back

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

XXXXXXXXXX

Rory walked with Paris to their lockers after their last class let out.  
"I can't believe he's back" Paris said.  
"Do you still like him?"  
Paris shook her head. "No. Not anymore. I've moved on."  
Rory nodded. "Is this good or bad?"  
"Good"  
"Good"

Rory opened her locker.  
"Hello ladies" Tristan said as he walked up.  
"Hi Tristan" they said simultaneously.  
"I got to go get ready. Mom's decided she wants to be a family again so we're having a family dinner and I have to be home as soon as possible"  
Rory smiled. "Good luck"  
"See ya" and Paris left.  
"So, I've come up with an idea" Tristan said as Paris left.  
"Really? How'd you manage that one?"  
Tristan chuckled. "Good one Mare, as I was saying, I think it is highly improper for a senior to ride the bus"  
Rory rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. "Fine Tristan you can give me a ride"  
Tristan smiled and led her to his Porsche.

Besides the music that Rory had demanded to pick out, the car ride was in comfortable silence. Rory told him the directions for Stars Hollow and he obeyed.  
"Alright where do I go from here?" He asked once they'd reached Stars Hollow.  
"You want some coffee?" Rory asked eyeing Luke's.  
"Umm sure. Where to?"  
"Right there" Rory pointed.  
"Isn't that a Hardware store?"  
Rory laughed. "Nope. Trust me, it's a diner"  
"Ok" Tristan gave in and pulled into a parking lot.

They both got out and walked in. Rory led them to a table. Tristan grabbed a Menu and began to read. Rory stared at him. He'd changed so much. She liked it.  
"Hey Rory, how was school?" Luke asked as he walked over.  
"Hi Luke, School was fine. I'd like a coffee and Strawberry pancakes with a side of fries"  
"Umm I'll have a…."  
"Who are you?" Luke interrupted.  
"Oh I'm sorry" Tristan offered Luke his hand. "Hi, I'm Tristan Dugrey. Nice to meet you…."  
"Luke Danes"  
"Luke Danes"  
"Aren't you the Tristan that made Rory's sophomore year hell?"  
Tristan chuckled. "Yes that would be me but, I am very much reformed"  
Luke raised his eyebrows.  
"It's okay Luke I invited him here"  
Luke nodded gruffly and left the two teenagers alone.

"So, what's up with him?"  
Rory laughed. "That's Luke, He owns this place, He's like my dad"  
Tristan nodded. "So, what else have you been up to?"  
"Oh not much really. Working on the newspaper. Counting down til I graduate. Nothing too big"  
He nodded. "Sounds like fun"  
"I guess. What about you? How was military school?"  
"It wasn't what I expected. Military school taught me more then I've ever learned. I was glad to be away from my parents but I was sad because I didn't get to see My granddad before he died."  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault. He had a heart attack 2 weeks after I left. dad wouldn't let me back to see him. Mom tried but he was too stubborn. Now it's just me and my baby sister Melanie."  
"You have a sister?"  
Tristan smiled at the thought of her. "yeah, she's about 12 and a half. We're really close. I'm like her father, Dad never talks to her just like he doesn't talk to me anymore. Mom's too busy with DAR and all that society shit, I'm all she's got. She's all I've got."  
Rory smiled. She didn't picture him to be the type to take care of a younger sibling. By the look on his face and the way he talked about her Rory could tell he really cared about her.  
"anyways, I'm going to Yale next year. Dad already planned that."  
"Are you mad about that?"  
Tristan shrugged. "I honestly don't care where I go to school as long as its away from my parents and it gives me a good education."  
"Look who became a nerd"  
Tristan chuckled. "At least I don't carry a book everywhere Mary"  
Rory blushed slightly.  
"What about you? Where you going to school?"  
"Harvard or Yale"  
"Still Harvard huh"  
Rory nodded. "Yeah still Harvard"

The door bells rung as the Diner door opened.

"RORY!"  
They turned.  
"Dean"

Oh Shit. Tristan thought. Now how was he to keep from killing the bastard if Bagboy was right in front of him looking pissed?


	5. No, It's a good day

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

X

Rory stared at the tall Dark haired guy. She couldn't speak. She wasn't surprised about him being here, it was Luke's _everyone_ went to Luke's. She was surprised to see him here when she was here _with Tristan._ She looked over at Tristan. He looked pretty tense. His Jaw was tightened and his hands had formed a fist. Oh this is going to be good.

"Rory, what are you doing here _with him?!_" Dean asked rather rudely.

"Well, Dean" Rory fumbled for words. "Well, you see, Tristan here returned home from Military School and he gave me a ride home and…I asked him to come and have coffee so we could catch up"

Dean formed a fist with his hand. His girlfriend wasn't supposed to be here with him. _especially him. _Ok so yes they had had a fight. But they hadn't broken up. He wouldn't let Rory break up with him. Not because of Tristan. "Rory can I talk to you outside?"

Rory glanced at Tristan. She didn't want to go with him but if she didn't people would get suspicious. "Sure" Rory slowly got out of her seat, her eyes fixed on Tristan who hadn't moved a muscle and walked outside with dean.

"Rory what the hell are you doing here with him?"

"Dean I told you-"

"Rory please, All he's doing is trying to get in your pants. Can't you see that?"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"No, He's changed. And besides, what does it matter to you? I broke up with you yesterday"

Dean's jaw tightened. "We're not over Rory. "

"Yes dean we are"

"No Rory we're not"

"Yes Dean-"BAM. It happened again. Only this time, He hit her with a fist. Rory fell to the ground. Her body was shaking from it. Luke and Tristan were out of the Diner faster then the speed of light. Tristan was the first to hit him. Luke got Rory up to her feet.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Tristan yelled as his fist collided with dean's stomach. "DO YOU HEAR ME? HUH? IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WONT SEE THE DAY OF LIGHT AGAIN!"

Fists flew everywhere. Dean tried to defend himself but the fact that Tristan wasn't the only one hitting him didn't help his odds. The whole town was standing by. Miss Patty had seen what had happened and had rushed over to be by Rory's Side. Lorelei had been called and was running as fast as a Gilmore could to her daughter.

Finally Rory couldn't take and walked over to Tristan and Luke and pulled them both back. "Stop. That's enough" She said in a quiet voice. Luke and Tristan looked at each other. Tristan looked back at Rory. Meeting her eyes. Dean sat up. Tristan reached over and punched him again, not taking his eyes off of Rory.

"Rory!" Lorelei called to her daughter. She ran over, saw the mark that Dean had Left and Kicked Dean as hard as she could. "Oh my god" She threw her arms around Rory and Let her daughter cry on her shoulder. She glanced at Tristan and Luke, Mouthed a thank you to them and Miss Patty and walked her daughter back home.

Tristan quietly drove home. His fists hurt but he didn't care. He finally got to beat the shit out of Dean and he was partially happy and partially worried about Rory. Things would probably get more awkward now. He decided that once he got home he would call her to make sure she was okay. She may not want to talk but he really needed to know.

He opened the door to his house and walked in. It was quiet. His parents had gone to another Society event. He'd expected them to have a party for him but no. they, for some unknown reason, decided not to. He sighed and walked up to the door. He opened it and saw that she was sleeping. He smiled to himself and walked over. He bent down and kissed her forehead, Good night Mel,"

He got up and turned to walk out.

"Tris" He heard the small sleepy voice. He chuckled and turned back around.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I was, you woke me up"

He laughed and walked over and bent back down. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay.' She saw a couple bruises on his face and sighed. "You got in another fight"

He looked down. "Sorry Mom"

Melanie rolled her eyes at her brother. "who was it with?"

"A jackass"

"Well I concluded that much. I mean he probably wouldn't be a good guy if you beat him up"

"Just some guy I didn't like"

"Who were you fighting for?"

"Rory"

"Ah. The infamous Rory Gilmore. What was it now?"

"She doesn't want many people to know."

"She doesn't know me"

"Sorry Kiddo. You're too young,"

"I'm 12"

"Too young" He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Now, go back to sleep. It's a school night."

"Yes Dad" She replied as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

Rory sat on her bed. She told Lorelei she would be fine and just wanted to be alone. She wasn't fine. She wouldn't be fine for a while. She knew that. Dean had hit her. Twice. She didn't think he was capable. But he was. She had misjudged him. Just like she had misjudged Tristan. She was grateful he and Luke were there. And Miss Patty. Miss Patty had told her she would be fine and promised to spread some nasty rumors about Dean so that the town would hate him. She sighed and heard her cell phone ring. She went to the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hi Tristan"

"Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Liar"

"It's what I do best"

"You deserve better you know"

She nodded. Then realized he wouldn't be able to see her. "Yeah I know"

"Thank you"

"No thanks needed."

"Yes Tristan. I owe you a thanks. For defending me"

"I would have done it even if you didn't want me to"

"Still. Thanks"

"Your not gonna give up are you?"

She smiled slightly. "No I'm not"

"Then your welcome." He paused. "I'm Sorry Ror"

"It's okay. It's not your fault"

"it is my fault. You would never have been in that situation if I hadn't been there"

"Yeah but then I would have been there alone"

"Good point"

"I know"

"Cocky"

"Conceited"

Tristan and Rory laughed.

"Have you told your mom that that wasn't the first time?"

"No"

"Rory"

"No Tristan she doesn't need to know"

"Yes Rory she does. She's your mother. And your best friend."

"No. If she knew she'd kill him."

"She's already going to kill him"

"She'll torture him. and I don't want her to worry"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Look I'm kinda tired I'm going to go to Bed. Good night"

"Good night Mary"

She hung up and laid back down.

The next morning Rory was running late. She had slept in and now she was late. She sighed. this wasn't going to be a good day, she could tell.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" She called. Lorelei walked into the foyer.

"Alright. Hey" Lorelei caught Rory before she left. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm okay."

"We'll talk when you get home"

Rory smiled and walked out.

She stopped on the porch when she saw Tristan leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. and let me tell you, your running late"

She sighed. "Really? I hadn't noticed" She walked to him. He gave her a hug. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine"

"You're a bad liar"

"We already went through this."

He sighed and walked to her side to open her door.

She smiled and got in.

"you ready?"

"AS ready as I'll ever be"

okay, so maybe today wouldn't be too bad. She thought.

X

Thank you so much for your reviews! Coming Up you get to see more of Tristans little sister and maybe some of his family im not too sure. I haven't decided if Dean and Tristan should get in another fight but who knows. Thanks again!

xoxoxoxo

Mary Jane


	6. Walk away, just walk away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Rory opened the door to Luke's and walked in. It had been a long day. Mostly because she hadn't had that much coffee, but also because she was nervous about the talk she would be sharing with her mother. And as she sat down at the table she realized her mother wasn't the only one she would be sharing a talk with.

"Hey" Luke said as he walked over. "You okay?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks. For defending me"

Luke nodded. "Dean's a jackass. He won't be coming into this Diner ever again. Stay away from him"

"Darn, I was so hoping to have coffee with him today" Rory said sarcastically.

"I'm serious"

"I know"

"You're becoming your mother"

Rory beamed. "Thank you I'll be sure to tell her"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Alright what do you want?"

"Lots and Lots of Coffee. a hamburger and fries please"

"Coming right up" He walked away to do her order.

The door Bell rang as Lorelei walked in. "Daughter! Are you here?" She looked around and spotted Rory, quickly sitting down next to her. "Coffee Luke!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"It'll Kill you!

She turned to Rory. "Is he getting you coffee?"

Rory nodded.

"Your giving Rory coffee!" Luke walked out with Rory's Coffee

"Rory just broke up with her boyfriend in front of the entire town" Luke said

Rory looked at her one coffee. "Hey I said Lots and Lots of coffee this is only one"

"Too Bad"

"Luke! come on! please! I only had one cup this morning!"

Luke raised his eyebrows "One?"

"Yes one"

"You must have been late"

Rory glared at him." Please"

"No"

"What about me Luke?"

Luke sighed. "Fine"

Lorelei giggled. "Yippee!"

Rory took a drink of her coffee.

Lorelei turned to her daughter. "So….."

"So,,,,,"

"Are you okay?"

Rory nodded.

"You know, its okay not to be okay"

"I know. I just wish it hadn't have happened in front of the entire town"

"Honestly I'm kinda glad it did because Luke and The Brad Pitt Look alike got to kick his ass"

"Brad Pitt look alike?"

"What I don't know who he was. We never really got time to introduce ourselves"

"That was Tristan"

"Tristan? As in Spawn of Satan Tristan? Bible Boy Tristan? The one who got shipped off to Military School Tristan?"

Rory nodded. "Yep. That Tristan"

"What was he doing here?"

"He got back from Military School. He offered me a ride home and I invited him to get coffee so we could catch up and then Dean showed up and-"

"And saw you and Tristan together"

"Yeah"

"But you said you broke up with him?"

"I did. He didn't get the message"

Lorelei sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault"

Lorelei's eyes got big, "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"What are we gonna tell the grandparents?"

Rory's eyes got big. "Oh my god! We can't tell them! They'd go crazy! They'd call the cops! They'd get the entire state of Connecticut to hate dean!"

"But don't we want the entire state to hate him?"

"No. We just want him to leave stars hollow"

"Well yeah because getting the entire state of Connecticut to hate him just isn't as much fun as getting him to leave"

"Mom"

Luke walked over with Rory's order and Lorelei's coffee

"What do you want Lor?"

"Hamburger and fries and Coffee"

"I just gave you coffee"

"Yes but by the time you come back with my order my coffee will be gone"

"Your gonna drink it that fast?"

"No, I'm going to take it out to the wild and let it roam freely"

Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're completely insane you know that"

Lorelei beamed. "You know you love me"

_That would be an understatement_ Luke thought to himself as he walked away.

"Oh and by the way Luke says I'm becoming you"

"Yes! My mission is complete!" Lorelei grinned. "Anyways, how was school?"

"Fine. Tristan kept asking me if I was okay. It's starting to get annoying when people ask me that"

"So will I be seeing more of Tristan?"

Rory shrugged. "Maybe. He's really changed. He's not as mean anymore. He's still cocky but not all the time"

Just then Rory's cell phone starting ringing. She picked it up. "Speak of the devil" She answered it. "Hello"

"Hi"

"Yes I'm okay"

"How do you know I was calling to make sure?"

"You've asked me if I was okay about a total of 200 times today"

"I'm just being a good friend. Your lucky Paris doesn't know"

"And Paris isn't going to know because you're not going to tell her"

He scoffed. "We'll see"

"No Tristan you're not telling her"

Luke walked over to her. He pointed to the door. Rory rolled her eyes and walked out Leaving Lorelei to have another argument about coffee with Luke.

"Fine I won't tell her"

"Thank you"

Rory heard someone walk up behind her. She turned.

"Your welcome"

Rory didn't answer.

"Rory?"

"Dean" She breathed.

"Dean? what about dean?"

Rory didn't say anything. Tristan caught on. "Walk away Rory. Just walk away"

Rory nodded as tears started falling. She started to walk back in but Lorelei had walked out. Lorelei turned her daughter around and led her home. Rory said goodbye to Tristan and hung up the phone. She rested her head on her mothers shoulder. They walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Lorelei had grabbed the phone. "Hey Joe it's Lorelei. I need a pizza with everything ok? Thanks"

X

Lorelei opened Rory's door. It was about 8 o'clock at night. Rory had fallen asleep; Lorelei was checking up on her. She had seen Dean before Rory did. She had to convince Luke not to go out and kill him again. She paid and walked Rory home. Not looking at Dean. She didn't think he was capable of this. Just like Rory she was surprised. She never thought he would hurt her. But he did. He shocked the entire town and hit her. Right in front of Luke's too. Didn't he know Luke was like her father? Wow, Lorelei thought. He really is stupid. Lorelei was worried about her daughter. She knew Rory was trying to be strong. She also knew that at one point Rory would break down. She hoped that when she did someone would be there. She didn't know how she felt about Tristan. She knew that he must care about Rory somewhat to fight for her. But she hadn't met him. She hoped that they would get the chance to actually meet soon. But most of all. She hoped that Dean would get his head blown off and fall off a cliff. Yeah, that's what she really wanted.

X

Hi,

Thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate the feedback. this is kind of a short chapter I know. but the writing will get better soon. and there will be more of Tristan in the next chapter I promise.

thanks again,

Mary jane


	7. Just Don't be sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

X

Tristan knocked on the Gilmore Home. He had decided to stop over other then call Rory. Lorelei answered. "Hi, you must be Tristan"

"Yep, I'm afraid so"

"Hi. I'm Lorelei, Rory's Mom"

"Hello Lorelei How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. Is Rory home?"

"Yeah she's in her room. Right around the corner" Lorelei stepped back and pointed to the kitchen.

Rory sat on her bed reading a book. It was Sunday. She hadn't gone out all day. Just stayed in her room, reading. Or just staring off into space. She had already read this book but she didn't have anything else to do and it was a good book so she decided to read it anyways.

"Hey" She looked up to see Tristan leaning down to her height.

"Hey" She said turning back to her book. Tristan took the book away and set it on her nightstand.

"Hey! I was reading that" Rory exclaimed sitting up.

"Come on, We need to talk" Tristan sat next to her.

"I'm fine"

"Really? So why haven't you gone out of the house yet?"

"How did you-"

"Your mom told me"

Rory nodded. "I don't want to bump into him again"

Tristan sighed. "Yeah I figured this much. Look Rory, you have no reason to hide from him. He should be hiding from you. You did nothing wrong"

She looked down. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "You Did nothing wrong" he repeated. "You understand?"

She nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. "I hate that it happened like this. I wish the break up would've happened better" He wrapped his arms around her. "I know you do. But this is the way it is and we can't change that. We just have to learn how to deal with it. But I promise, the next time I see him I will punch his lights out just for you."

Rory laughed through the tears. "You already did that once. Your gonna break your knuckles"

"My knuckles will survive. The question is will he?"

"Thanks for coming over"

He shrugged. "No problem."

Lorelei watched as Tristan hugged her daughter once more and smiled. If she didn't know he was Tristan she wouldn't have guessed it was the guy who tortured Rory during her first year. She knew Tristan loved Rory. She could tell by the way he looked at her. She only hoped Rory wouldn't break his heart by making him wait longer. He was nothing like Dean, that's for sure. He treated her with care but not so much care like he was afraid he would break her if he touched her. Lorelei was anxious to see what would happen between the two teenagers in these upcoming months.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up" Tristan said as he walked to the front door. Rory followed him.

"You don't have to take me in the mornings you know"

"Yeah but I like to. And besides, you might see Dean waiting at the bus stop"

"True. Thanks again Tristan"

Lorelei came walking in with a smile on her face. "Mom?"

"I have an idea"

"Oh boy" Rory said getting nervous

"No it's a good idea. Let's have a movie night. We can rent all of the Rocky movies and Willy Wonka, of course, and gets lots of candy and other junk food that will rot our insides and have a movie night. Tristan you want to join?"

He looked skeptical. "Sure, If its alright with Rory"

"Yeah its fine"

"Alright, you two go get the movies and I'll get the food, meet at Luke's afterwards so we can get coffee. Ready Set Go" they all set out to their jobs. Tristan and Rory talking the entire way.

Lorelei walked into Doose's Market and grabbed all the junk food she could find. She looked at the time and knew it was time to go. When she walked over to pay she realized there was only one register open. The cashier was none other then Dean. She sighed and looked around. There was no one else in the store and Dean was looking straight at her. She walked to the door that said "Manager" and opened the door. Taylor was inside sleeping. "Taylor wake up" She shouted. He jumped. "Lorelei! You scared me! I was sleeping you should never wake a man when he's sleeping. It's not polite."

"Taylor I want another cashier"

"What?"

"Dean is the cashier. He's the only one open. I want another one"

"What's wrong with Dean?"

Lorelei stared at him. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Dean hit Rory"

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat myself"

"Oh yes, well lets go" He walked out and Lorelei followed him.

"Dean you can go home now, I'll take care of Lorelei" Taylor said pushing him out of the cashier side.

"Whatever" Dean left.

Lorelei paid and went to meet Rory and Tristan.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Rory asked once she saw her mother walking up.

"Oh nothing, Taylor just took awhile to ring it all up"

"Oh ok" They walked in, got their coffee, and walked back to the house.

2 hours and one Rocky movie later Lorelei was asleep on the couch and Rory was asleep on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan sighed and looked down at Rory. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He didn't want to move but he was tired himself and he needed to turn the movie off. He quietly grabbed a free pillow off the couch and placed it under Rory's head. He got up and turned the movie off.

"Tristan?" Rory said opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just turning the movie off" he whispered.

"Oh. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah I got to get back home. Not that my parents would care but, It's a school night. And I don't want to give my dad any reason at all to send me back to Military School"

She nodded. "Thanks for coming over"

"Your welcome. go back to bed" He kissed her forehead and left.

The next day Tristan was waiting outside with two cups of coffee in hand. he rang the doorbell and Lorelei answered. "Hey Tristan"

"Good morning Lorelei. Here I brought you a coffee" Tristan handed her a cup.

"Score! You're my new hero!"

Tristan laughed. "Glad to be of service"

"Rory! Brad Pitt look alike is here!"

Rory came walking in from the kitchen shaking her head. "I'm here"

Tristan handed her the last cup. "For me?"

"No. the other Rory"

"Oh. Darn" Rory chuckled taking a drink. She said goodbye to Lorelei and followed Tristan out of the house.

"So I look like Brad Pitt?"

Rory blushed. "Your ego is getting too big again"

They climbed into the car and Tristan drove off.

Rory opened her locker. It was the last class of the day and she was excited. She hated Mondays. Mondays were the worst.

"Hey Mary"

She smiled. "Hey Tristan"

He leaned against the locker next to hers. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Homework"

"Of course"

She shut her locker. "What class do you have next?"

"Biology I"

She nodded. "Sounds fun"

"Oh yeah very. You?"  
"American History"

"Oh even more fun"

"Actually it is. Mr. Bennett is actually quite nice"

"Your crazy" He shook his head.

"Yeah whatever Dugrey"

"I'll see you at your locker after class" and with that he was gone. Off to his next class. She turned the corner and walked into her own classroom. She sat down by Paris and took out a book, waiting for the class to begin.

"Hey Gilmore."

"Hey Paris"

"What'd you do this weekend?"

"Nothing, just hung out"

Paris nodded.

"How'd your dinner go?"

"Disaster. Dad showed up in the middle of it and he and mom got in a fight then the maid spilled the wine all over the new white carpet. She's gone"

Rory laughed. "I'm sorry"

"Eh, it was doomed to begin with"

"It's always good to have a positive attitude before starting something"

"I thought so too"

After class Rory opened her locker and got all the books she needed out. She put them in her bag and sighed. She looked around She didn't see Tristan anywhere. She sighed and closed her locker. She'd just have to wait for him. She walked out to the entrance.

"Rory" She looked up expecting to see Tristan. but no, she didn't have that luck

"D…..De…Dean what are you doing here?" She asked backing up.

"I came to Apologize" He said stepping towards her. She subconsciously stepped even farther back. "Listen I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you. You deserve better. My anger got the best of me. I'm so sorry"

Tristan walked to Rory's locker. She wasn't there. Mr. Paxton had kept him after class to tell him how good he thought Tristan was doing. He walked outside knowing Rory would go and wait for him there. He saw Rory. Then Dean. Shit.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan snarled as he walked up, putting a protective arm around Rory. She leaned into him.

"Listen man" Dean put up his hands. "I just came to apologize to her."

Tristan looked down at Rory and could tell she was uncomfortable. "Dean I think you should go" He said not taking his eyes off of Rory who was staring at the ground. Then he remembered his promise to punch his lights out. "Dean wait!" Rory looked startled to see him call Dean back. Dean turned around. Tristan walked up to him and punched him. "That's all I wanted. Thank you" Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and led him to his car. He got her in and then went to get himself in.

Tristan turned to Rory once they were inside. "Are you okay?"

Rory nodded not taking her eyes off of the floor.

"Rory don't lie to me"

"What do you expect Tristan?" She exclaimed, surprising him. "Do you expect me to be happy? My ex-boyfriend who hit just showed up at my school! What do you expect me to be!"

He looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day"

"Don't be sorry. You can be anything else in the world right now, just don't be sorry"

"Why'd you punch him?"

Tristan smiled. "I told you I'd punch his lights out the next time I saw him"

She smiled.

He made a fist and pretended to examine his knuckles very carefully. "Look at that. My knuckles are still intact"

She laughed. "Just drive bible boy. Just drive"

X

Ok, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I know it was short but it was nice to write that scene. and I know you probably can't break your knuckles but I thought it was cute so whatever. I love the reviews you guys are my heroes for just taking the time to tell me how you liked it. I would have stopped a long time ago and its fun to write this so I thank you so very very much.



Thanks again.

xoxox

Mary Jane


	8. Officially the best town meeting ever

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

X

Tristan pulled into Rory's driveway. "So"

"You want to come to the town meeting tonight?"

"Your town has meetings?"

"Yeah…."

He shook his head. "Yeah sure"

"Come on; let's go meet my mom at Luke's first"

"Okay" He pulled out again and drove off.

"Hey guys" Luke greeted as the two teenagers stepped in.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Luke" They sat down. Lorelei came in shortly after. "Hey guys, How was school?"

Rory looked at Tristan. "Dean stopped by. He came to apologize"

"Bastard"

Rory looked up to see Luke behind her.

"Tristan punched him"

Luke eyed Tristan. He grunted. "I think I'm starting to like you, kid"

Tristan chuckled uncomfortably.

Lorelei stayed quiet.

"Mom?"

She sighed. "I can't believe he had the nerve to stop by. God that kid is dumb"

Rory looked down. "On a lighter note, Tristan is coming to the town meeting with us"

Luke stared at him. "Crazy" He shook his head and walked back to the counter.

Lorelei smiled. "Oh this'll be fun"

"I'm getting the feeling that these meetings aren't the best things in the world"

"Oh you're wrong. They're fun" Lorelei grinned.

They finished up at Luke's and Lorelei went to meet Sookie. Tristan and Rory walked beside each other. Both of them had their hands in their pockets.

"So"

"So"

"Be honest, what are these town meetings like?"

Rory laughed. "Taylor, the head person of the town or whatever, is well, out there. He comes up with the craziest ideas. Luke gets irritated and there's always a big argument between the two. Mom and I usually bring popcorn"

He laughed. "You two are exactly alike"

Rory shrugged and smiled. "What can I say, we're best friends"

They walked in.

"Hello townspeople" Taylor said once everyone got seated. "An important issue has been brought to my attention. It's a bad issue but, bad issues are permanent in lives so I guess ill just have to start" He sighed and looked around. "Rory Gilmore is a special part of this town, We all love her. So when I heard that a certain someone" He looked directly at Dean. "Had caused this wonderful girl pain I knew I had to act fast. So, my suggestion is, and Dean I'm sorry to have to do this, but, my suggestion is, we kick him out!"

The town cheered. Lorelei, Sookie, Tristan, Jackson and Rory all sat in shock. Well, Until Lorelei and Sookie and Jackson started cheering. Tristan looked at Rory. He had a smile on his face. He couldn't help it.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry Dean. But it was either you or her. We like her better" Taylor said. Dean walked out. Stopping in front of the row where Rory sat. Tristan and Jackson stood up, folded their arms around their chest and looked tough. Dean scoffed and walked off.

"AH! I can't believe Taylor kicked him out!" Lorelei said as the five of them walked into Luke's sand sat down.

"Taylor kicked who out?" Luke asked coming over.

"Dean!" Lorelei said. "Taylor kicked Dean out of the town!"

Luke's eyes got big.

"Luke?" Lorelei asked. "You okay?"

"Taylor's actions just made me happy" He mumbled.

Lorelei chuckled. "Do you need to sit down?"

He nodded and sat down. He didn't say anything.

"Oh! I can't believe it! Oh this makes me so happy! maybe I'll go and bake cookies for the whole town!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Oh and put 'Dean's gone!' on them with icing!" Jackson suggested

"Maybe we should throw the town a 'Deans Gone' Party!" Lorelei laughed "We can make balloons and decorations and everything!"

"This is officially the best town meeting ever!"

Tristan looked at Rory. She hadn't said anything. He wondered what was wrong. "Hey do you want to go take a walk?"


	9. I'm not going anywhere

Tristan and Rory walked quietly. They walked around the entire town, well not Deans house, but that was a given. They came onto the lake and Tristan started to talk. He had been waiting for her to say something but he realized she wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Are you happy that he's gone?" Tristan asked as they walked to the bridge. Rory sat down and Tristan sat next to her, their feet dangling towards the water.

She nodded. "I think so. I'm glad it's finally over" She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy"

"Me too"

They sat there in silence. Each contemplating certain events. Rory stared at the water. The last week had been so confusing, emotionally wise, and long. It had been a VERY long week. She was extremely happy that Dean would be gone and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

Tristan sighed. Honestly, he loved this last week. Yes, it had been a bad week for her, but He got to spend more time with her, he got to show her another side of him. He wished she could love him back, love him like he loves her. But she needed time. He knew that. And he was too chicken to say anything to her.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah"

"Can you walk me home? I'm tired"

"Sure"

He got up first and helped her too her feet. They walked back to her house and walked to the porch. She looked into his eyes and leaned up. And in a second their lips crashed. She put her arms around his neck and He brought his hands up to her head. She pulled back.

"Oh my god Tristan I-"

"Ssssh" Tristan put a finger to her mouth. "Don't say anything just listen."

She nodded.

"I love you Rory Gilmore. I loved you since the minute you said no. At first yes you were just a challenge but when you said no, and after a few weeks, I fell in love. That kiss we shared at Louise's party was the best moment in my life. You make me a better man. I love you more then anything else. I'm not going to treat you like the others. You mean more to me then anything I could imagine. I'll wait as long as I have to. I'll wait a thousand years for you to be ready. I'll do anything for you. Anything at all. I've loved spending time with you this past week and I'm ready to give you the rest of my life. I love you Rory Gilmore and I'm not going anywhere."

She stared at him and in less then a second her lips were on his. He pressed her body against his and held tight. His speech ran through her head. Her heart was racing. This was more then she could have imagined. And that was her favorite part.

X

Reviews would be lovely.

xoxo

Mary Jane


	10. And then there were two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Rory walked into the house smiling. It'd been a long week but it ended on a good note. She would have been upset that Taylor had announced it to the whole town that Dean had hit but everyone already knew since he had hit her in broad daylight right in front of Luke's so she had already come to terms with that. She still hadn't told Lorelei that this wasn't the first time but everything was beginning to go back to normal and if Lorelei knew it wasn't the first time then she would press charges.

"Rory!" Lorelei called when she walked inside.

"Kitchen!"

"Hey sweets. How was your walk?" Lorelei came in and saw Rory beaming. "What? What are you so happy about?"

"Well Mom, Tristan and I…."

"Oh my god! you guys are a couple!"

Rory nodded, grinning.

"Ugh finally. I was about to yell at you for making him wait so long!"

Rory scowled at her mom. "Mom! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, you had to found out for yourself!"

"Mom"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should tell the grandparents about this. I think we should just tell them that Dean and I broke up and that I'm going out with Tristan"

Lorelei sighed. "You don't think we should tell them what happened?"

Rory shook her head. "No I don't"

"Ok then I guess we won't"

"Good"

"So what happened to make you want to go out with Tristan?"

"Well…."

It was Friday Morning. Rory was running late again so she was jumping from place to place throughout the house and getting all the stuff she needed. She grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door. Tristan was leaning against his car with a cup of coffee ready for her.

"Hey girlfriend"

Rory smiled. "Hey Boyfriend"

they kissed. and got into the car as he drove off.

"I'm telling the grandparents about us tonight"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have to tell them that Dean and I broke up and since they'll probably ask if I'm single I decided I would just go ahead and tell them"

"Are you going to go into full detail of what happened?"

"No. I don't want them to know"

"The whole town knows and you don't want your grandparents to know?"

"Well with the town, I mean they'll make a big deal but after about another week or so something else will happen and they'll forget about it"

"I'm sure they won't forget this"

Rory shrugged. "Maybe but if I talk to Miss Patty they won't talk about it in front of me. With Grandma and Grandpa they'll blame Mom for letting me date him and then they'll send the police and CIA agents after him. I just want it to be over with"

Tristan nodded and continued driving until they reached Chilton. They went through their day, with a lot of stares from absolutely everyone as Tristan walked Rory to everyone of her classes. Holding all of her books. Paris smiled when she saw them, knowing instantly what had taken place. She was happy for both of them.

The end of the day came fast and Tristan drove Rory home and joined her and her mother at Luke's.

Lorelei rang the doorbell.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

The door opened. "Hi can I help you?"

"Yes Hi We're from the CIA and we were wondering….."

"Hi, don't worry about her, we're here to have dinner with the gilmore's" Rory said politely, ignoring the evil looks coming from her mother.

"You ruin all my fun"

"You embarrass me"

Lorelei stuck her tongue out.

"Very Mature Lorelei, Very mature" Emily said as she walked in on the little argument going on between her daughter and granddaughter.

"Hi Mom nice to see you too"

"Hi Grandma"

"Hello Rory. Richard is in his study making a few calls he'll be out in a second. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes Thank you" They walked into the living room and Lorelei and Rory sat down on the couch as Emily poured drinks.

"So girls, Tell me, what's the latest gossip?"

Rory glanced at Lorelei.

"Oh nothing much"

"Well hello girls, Sorry about the call." Richard said as he walked in and sat down on the couch. Emily handed everyone drinks.

"Its ok Grandpa. Was it a fun call?"

"Oh yeah" Richard laughed. "Very fun indeed"

Rory glanced at Lorelei. "Grandma, Grandpa. I have some news"

"oh? What is it?" Emily asked as she sat down next to her husband.

"Dean and I broke up"

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that, dear, when did this happen?"

"last Sunday, Rory answered. "I have a new boyfriend though"

Emily looked surprised. "Already?"

"Yeah. You'll know him too. Tristan Dugrey"

"Tristan Dugrey? As in Janlen Dugrey's grandson?" Richard asked.

Rory nodded. "Yep, that's the one"

"Well I'll be darned. That's fantastic. We should have a dinner. Invite the Dugrey's and have a family dinner" Emily suggested.

"Oh no, Grandma that's okay. We just started going out, we'd like some time together before anyone meets the parents"

"Ok fine, but later we will"

"Thanks Grandma"

"Your welcome dear"

Tristan walked into Melanie's room Friday afternoon to find his sister standing in front of a mirror wearing a green mini skirt and a black tank top on.

"Where are you going that you need to look like that?" Tristan asked.

"A party" Melanie Answered.

"No"

Melanie spun around. "Yes. Your not the boss of me Tristan I can go If I want"

"I may not be the boss of you but I am your older brother and I say you can't go to a party looking like that"

"Tristan, come on! Can you for once not play the overprotective brother role and just let me have fun?"

"No I can't. I'm sorry"

"Fine" She sighed. "You don't have to agree with me. I'm going whether you like it or not"

"Melanie" He pleaded. "Please, you can go to the party just wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a sweatshirt over it"

"Why?"

"Because then guys wont notice you"

"You think guy's will notice me in this?" She asked getting excited.

"No"

"Darn. Oh well."

"Melanie!"

"Tristan!"

"Fine you can go. But, you have to be back by 11"

"12"

"11"

"11:30"

"11 or your not going"

"Fine." She groaned. "I hate you"

"I love you too" He kissed her forehead and walked out the door looking at his watch on his way out. It was 5:45. He sighed. What was he going to do until 8 when Rory got done?

X

It's not much but whatever. I couldn't think of what to put in here. next chapter will be better when I have my head cleared I promise.

Thanks for the reviews.

xoxoxoxo

Mary Jane


	11. Thats it, we can't be together!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rory followed her mother out of the Gilmore House. She was surprised. Dinner went fairly well. Grandma had agreed to not have a big family dinner. They hadn't asked any further questions about her and Dean's breakup which made it easier for her.

"Well that was probably the best dinner we will ever attend" Lorelei said getting into the driver seat of the jeep.

Rory stared at her. "I must be hearing things cause I just thought I heard you say that was the best dinner"

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Your right. You must be hearing things"

"Hey mom?"  
"Yeah sweets?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Can you drop me off at Tristan's house?"  
Lorelei looked at her daughter and started giggling. "Ok"  
"Mom, Stop laughing, it's really not that funny"  
"Yes it is"  
"Whatever"

X

Tristan was watching the rest of the football game when he heard the doorbell. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Rory?"  
"Hey you"  
He smiled and gave her a kiss pulling her inside and closing the door behind them. "Hi"  
She smiled.  
"How was dinner with the g-parents?"  
"Good actually. And you should thank me because Grandma wanted to have one big family dinner with you and your family. But I got you out of it"  
"Your right, now how should I go about thanking you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. She hit him on the shoulder. "Don't get cocky Dugrey"  
He smirked. "Only for you babe, only for you"  
"So what were you doing before I arrived?"  
"Watching the football game."  
She nodded.  
"Melanie went to a party tonight"  
Rory raised her eyebrows. "A party?"  
"I tried to tell her she couldn't go but she didn't listen to me"  
"Overprotective brother"  
"That's exactly what Mel said"  
"Am I ever going to get to meet her?"  
"She has to be back by 11 so if your still here then yes"  
"Oh darn because I had this other boyfriend I was going to see at 10"  
"Very funny"  
"I thought so too"  
He chuckled. "Want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure but I get to pick!"  
"They're in the cabinet by the tv"

Rory raced to the living room and opened the cupboard. She picked out the movie and handed it to Tristan so he could turn it on.  
"Casablanca?"  
Rory nodded. "Second best movie ever"  
"What's the first?"  
"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory"  
"I don't think I've seen that movie"  
Rory stared at him with her mouth completely open. "That's it, we can't be together"  
"I'll rent it tomorrow and you can come over and watch it with me"  
She beamed. "Ok you can be my boyfriend again"  
"Oh darn"  
She hit him in the arm as she sat next to him on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed the play button on the remote.

X

Two hours later and the movie was finished and so was Rory. She had knocked out on Tristan's chest in the beginning of the second hour. Tristan slowly reached for the remote and pressed stop. It was about 10. He knew Lorelei would be worried about Rory so he grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table and dialed The Gilmore house.

"Hello?" Lorelei answered.  
"Hey it's Tristan" He whispered.  
"Oh Hey, Why are you whispering?" She asked whispering.  
"Rory fell asleep in the middle of Casablanca and I thought you might want to know"  
"Do you want me to come get her?"  
"It doesn't matter she can stay here for the night if your okay with that or I can give her a ride home"  
"Eh she can stay there I'm too tired to wait up for her"  
He chuckled. "Alright, well Rory will call you in the morning I guess"  
"Yeah, Thank you for calling"  
"No problem. I knew if I didn't you would worry and if you started to worry you'd probably come over and chop my head off"  
She laughed. "Yeah I probably would've. I'll let you go. Take care of her"  
He looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him. "I will"

They hung up and Tristan just sat there staring at his favorite person in the world. He couldn't believe she was sleeping next to him let alone the fact that she agreed to be his girlfriend. He couldn't believe it. He was so happy that she did.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She unconsciously snuggled into him laying her head on his chest. His grip tightened as he carried her upstairs and to the guest room. He laid her on the bed lifting up the covers and pulling them over her. He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

X

Rory slowly opened her eyes to a room she'd never seen before. She sat up and looked around. It was a fancy room. Then she remembered last night. She smiled. She was at Tristan's. She pushed down the covers and walked out the door when she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry…." She looked up to see a girl Rory guessed to be Melanie. "Oh, you must be Melanie"

The girl smiled. "Yep that'd be me. You must be Rory then"  
Rory nodded. "Did you have fun at your party?"  
"Not really. It was a lot more boring then I thought it would be"  
Rory shrugged. "Well maybe you'll have more fun at the next party"  
"Maybe"

They walked downstairs and found Tristan in the kitchen cooking. "Good morning ladies. I assume you two already introduced yourselves"

Rory nodded as she walked over and stood next to him. "Are you cooking?"  
"No, Actually I'm just putting massive amounts of substances I assume to be food into a pan on the oven"  
Rory smiled. "I was just wondering. I never knew you could cook"  
He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me"  
Rory shivered when his breath touched her ear.  
"Ok, younger sister's in the room" Melanie said disgusted  
Tristan laughed. "Sorry Mel"  
"Yeah whatever"  
"Oh I almost forgot" Tristan remembered turning to Rory. "Your supposed to call your mom"  
"Oh Geez your right I completely forgot she's probably ready to shoot me"  
"No, Actually I called her after the movie finished and told her you were asleep and that you would call her in the morning"  
"Oh. Thank you so very much! you're a life savor!"  
He smirked. "I try"  
She hit him in the arm and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mom"  
"Hey Sweets"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Luke is trying to teach me how to cook"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, very"  
"Wow. Does he know what he's getting himself into?"  
"I hope so. Anyways how was last night at the Brad Pitt look a like's house?"  
"Mom"  
"What? I was just asking"  
Rory rolled her eyes. "It was fine. Tristan's cooking breakfast"  
"Tristan can cook?"  
"That's what I said"  
"What is he cooking?"  
Rory turned to Tristan. "Tristan what are you cooking?"  
"Pancakes" He answered  
"Pancakes" Rory repeated back to her mother.  
"Hey, Sweetie, I gotta go. Luke says I cant learn how to cook when I'm on the phone"  
"You can't learn how to cook when your off the phone"  
"Tell him that. I'll see ya later"  
"See ya bye"  
Rory hung up.

"Your mom's learning how to cook?" Tristan asked.  
Rory nodded. "Luke's teaching her."  
He shook his head. "He must be crazy"  
Rory beamed.

Tristan finished the pancakes and the Dugrey's and the Gilmore had breakfast. Melanie watched the two love-birds arguing with each other.

_1 year. _She thought. _I'll give them 1 year till they're married._

X

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please!!!!!!!!

More to come. I promise. Sorry about not posting, my computer choked and wouldnt let me add this so if there is anymore long periods of time where i dont update thats probably why. either that or ive decided i dont like you guys anymore. but dont worry i doubt that will happen!

xoxoxoxo

Mary Jane


	12. Oh Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Tristan took a deep breath as he carried Melanie up to her room. They had been watching Willy Wonka, Melanie had fallen asleep. He placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Night Mel" He kissed her forehead and left, tiptoeing downstairs to take Rory home.

Rory was in the living room looking at pictures. He walked over to her and laughed at the one she was looking at. It was him and his grandpa when he was about 7 or 8. They had gone fishing.  
"Oh my god is that you?" Rory asked pointing to the little boy.  
Tristan scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Yeah that's me"  
"Awww You were so cute!"  
"That's at the lake you know"  
Rory studied it. "That is! Wow! I didn't even recognize it"  
Tristan sat down on the armrest of the couch. "Gramps loved fishing. he said it got his mind off of all the shit my dad pulled."  
Rory sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. About your Gramps"  
Tristan sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm glad we're together"  
He smiled. "You have no idea"

She looked up into his eyes and kissed him. Kissed him like she'd never kissed before. Kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He returned the feeling and his grip on her tightened. She ran her fingers through his hair as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to roam freely. Which is exactly what it did. He put his hands under her butt and lifter her up, her wrapping her legs around him.

And that was the last they ever talked about pictures.

X

Rory woke up to the sound of her cell phone. It was in her jeans pocket that was sprawled out on the floor. She looked around. She was naked underneath the covers and she was wrapped up in Tristan's arms. She sighed. And quietly tried to get up so she could get her cell phone.  
"Where are you going?" She heard a muffled voice coming from Tristan.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake up! My cell phones buzzing. I think it is my mom" He didn't move his arms. "Tristan?"  
"Huh?"  
"I can't get my cell phone if you've got me trapped" Reluctantly, He let go and watched as she got up, no covers, and bent down to her jeans. She flipped open the phone and scowled at the amount of light it produced. She dialed home.

"Stop calling!"  
"Mom?"  
"Rory?" Lorelai's voice perked up at the sound of her daughter.  
"Hi, Sorry I didn't call, I got kinda………Distracted" Rory heard a muffled laugh coming from the bed. She bent down and picked up her flip flop that was lying next to her and threw it at Tristan's head. She heard him groan when it landed.  
"It's okay."  
"Your not gonna yell?"  
"Do you see the time?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry"  
"Yeah you'll pay for this offspring. Good night"  
"Night mom"

She hung up and crawled back into Tristan's bed. Snuggling into the warmth of his arms as they wrapped themselves back around her.  
"You got distracted?" She elbowed him. He groaned. "Shut Up and go back to bed"

X

Rory opened her eyes. Her head was on Tristan's chest and her arms were wrapped around him as his were wrapped around her holding her close to him. she looked up and saw that he was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, She laid her head back down and started to play with the chain that around his neck. It had his name on it and numbers. She guessed he got it when he was at Military School. She sighed.

She just had sex with Tristan and she was studying his chain. They had Sex. _sex._ She wasn't a virgin anymore. What did this mean? Was he going to dump her? How was she going to tell Lorelei?

She felt him start messing around with her hair and looked up.  
"Good Morning Beautiful"  
"Hey"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you gonna dump me now that we've had sex?" she blurted. Causing her to blush.  
"No. Rory. I couldn't think of dumping you"  
She nodded, smiling, and laid her head back down on his chest. "Thank you"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"You have no idea"  
He laughed and got up. They got dressed and walked downstairs. Melanie wasn't awake. He made breakfast and they ate it in silence, afterwards, she asked him to drive her home and he complied. Although he didn't want to see her go.

X

"Mom?!" Rory yelled as she walked into the house. She closed the door beside her.  
"Kitchen!" Lorelei yelled. Rory walked in.  
"Hey Mom"  
"Hey sweets" They hugged.  
"I have to tell you something!" They both blurted at the same time. Causing them to laugh awkwardly.  
"You go first" Rory said  
"I had sex with Luke"  
"I had sex with Tristan"  
"Oh Boy"  
Rory Nodded. "Yeah. Oh Boy"

X

Ok yeah I know its alittle short but its big so its okay! Reviews would be lovely!

xoxox

Mary Jane


	13. I have some News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

X

"It wasn't really supposed to happen! I mean he was just trying to teach me how to cook! and he was finished with the macaroni and he turned the stove off and turned around to me and I…..i…I kissed him" Lorelai finished, her arms settling back to her side.

"Well did you talk to him about it today or anything?"

"No. I've been inside the entire day"

"You didn't go to Luke's for coffee?"

"I paid Kirk to go and get some for me"

"Kirk probably told Luke"

"I know." Lorelai sighed. "I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say after that?"

"You should probably talk to him."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow"

"And you can talk to Tristan Tomorrow too"

"Why should I talk to Tristan? We're going out!"

Lorelai sulked. "This totally sucks"

"I'm sorry"

"So, Which one of us do you think is pregnant?"

Rory slapped her mom as her eyes got big and her mouth dropped open. "MOM!"

Lorelai laughed. "Okay okay, it was just a joke, jeez!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"It was a joke!"

Rory stuck her tongue out at the eldest Gilmore. Lorelai copied her daughters antics.

X

It had been about a week since both Gilmore's had had their little "rendezvous". Lorelai still had to speak to Luke but Rory had a plan to trap her into talking to him. Right now though, she had to deal with the cold she had been fighting off.

Tristan walked up behind Rory's locker to find her having a bit of a coughing fit.

"Mare, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a little cold. I've been throwing up all morning"

"Then why aren't you at home?"

"I can't miss a day of school! Are you crazy?"

Tristan laughed. "You're sick Mary! You can't stay here!"

"That's what you think" She shut her locker and began her journey to her next class. This journey was interrupted when Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest closet, closing the door behind her.

"Tristan what-"

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"I…I don't think so. I haven't taken the test. but I don't think I am"

"your sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" He opened the door and let her out. "I'm taking you home"

"Tristan-"

"Get to class" He walked off.

……..

Rory sat in her Social Studies class taking notes and silently wondering if she was pregnant. No. She couldn't be. She was just sick. Throwing up was common when you had a common cold. And it was perfectly normal for a Gilmore to want strawberries on their pancakes once in awhile. She wasn't pregnant. _She wasn't. _  
The door to the classroom opened and Tristan walked in. "Hello Mrs. Walker"

"Hello Mr. Dugrey. How can I help you?"

"I need to pull Rory Gilmore out of the class. She's going home"

Mrs. Walker raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to the young girl. "Rory…"

Rory sighed and picked up her books, walking out the door in front of Tristan.

"Tristan I told you I can't go Home!"

"Rory! You're sick! I will not have my sick girlfriend stuck in hell!"

"I am not in-" She nodded. "Oh right. Chilton"

He chuckled. "Come on. I'm taking you to my place"

"Wait, how did you-"

"I talked to Headmaster Charleston. I told him that you were very sick-which you are- and that I needed to take you home right away"

She nodded. "Clever."

He shrugged. "I try"

"Hey Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

Rory sighed as they walked up to Tristan's car. "Can we stop at the market or something on our way?"

Tristan nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted from the Market.

X

Rory was sitting on the toilet. Her legs crossed beneath her. She stared at the stick.

NO. This couldn't be happening. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Rory? Is everything okay? Can I come in?"

Rory wiped at her eyes. "Yeah, Tristan, Come on in"

He tentatively walked in, making sure to shut the door behind himself. "So…."

She handed him the stick and let the tears fall. Finally giving in to her emotions.

She heard him suck in a breath and felt his arms wrap around her. He pulled her to him and carried her out of the bathroom, setting her on the bed and sitting next to her. "Rory, Everythings going to be fine.-"

"Fine? FINE? Tristan did you not see that? Everything is ruined!" She stood up, her arms flailing everywhere. "I'm pregnant Tristan! There is a baby growing inside me! Our Baby! I can't do this! I can't be a mother! Oh god!" She sobbed. She sat back down and held her head in her hands.

"Rory, we don't know if you're pregnant. Yes the stick said positive. But we still need to make absolutely sure. There's a 24-hour clinic a few miles from here. And yes Rory. You will be a good mother. I know you will. And you're right. It is Our Baby. Which means not only is it yours but its mine too. I'm gonna be there. If you are pregnant. I'm gonna be there"

Rory looked up through the tears. "Can we go to the clinic?"

Tristan smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go"

……

They hopped into the car and Tristan drove the few miles. It was a silent drive. Both of them contemplating what they should do if Rory was pregnant. Tristan worried about Rory and Rory wondering what she would tell Lorelai.

Tristan signed them in once they got there and they waited in silence as well.

"Rory Gilmore?"

They stood up and walked in. The doctor performed the test and left to get the results.

……..

"Well Rory, I have some news……."

X

Pregnant? Not pregnant? you decide. Tell me in the reviews. Whichever one has the most votes wins.

Have fun.

xoxox

Mary Jane


	14. Thank God

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

x

"….You are not pregnant" he said. He smiled and left them alone.

Rory's mouth dropped slightly open and Tristan let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god" He got up off of the desk and gave Rory his hand.

Rory took it without saying anything and stood up.

"You okay Mare?"

She nodded.

"Liar"

She sighed. "Would it be weird if I told you I was disappointed?"

He laughed. "No. It would not"

"Then I'm disappointed"

"But…"

"Yeah I know I didn't want it to happen. But as I started thinking about it I really wanted a baby!"

"Oh, well, then I'm sorry for your loss" He hugged her. "Don't worry. There's always next year!"

She slapped him. "I can't believe you said that!"

"What?! You said you wanted a baby!"

She shook her head and walked out of the office. Him following closely behind her. They got in Tristan's car and drove back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai was in the kitchen stirring something Rory couldn't identify.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Oh I am making Macaroni and Cheese"

Rory raised her eyebrows and looked into the pot. No that was definitely _not _Macaroni & Cheese. "You sure its Macaroni?"

Lorelai scowled at her. "Yes I'm sure! Now why'd you leave school early?"

Rory gave her a look.

"They called"

"Oh. Well." She glanced at Tristan. "Because I'm not really feeling that good. I asked Tristan to take me to the grocery store. And we got one of those pregnancy tests"

Lorelai looked up. "And…"

"Well The test said yes. And Tristan knew of this 24 hour clinic and he took me there and they told me that I'm indeed not pregnant"

Lorelai sighed with relief. "Oh thank god"

"Yeah I know"

"Well, thank you Tristan, for taking her"

Tristan shrugged. "No problem. I wanted to make sure myself"

Lorelai nodded.

"I'm going to go change I'll be right back" Rory left to her bathroom. Tristan stuck his hand in his pockets.

Lorelai stopped stirring. "Ok, I know this is going to be a surprise and I'm happy that Rory isn't pregnant. But Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. I don't plan on being one of those moms that says no sex til marriage I mean look at me. But Tristan, Rory wants to go to Harvard. Or Yale and become a Journalist. And she can't go that if she has a baby to worry about"

Tristan nodded. "I fully understand. But I want you to know, that if Rory was pregnant. I would have stayed here with the baby if it was possible and let Rory go to college. I love her too much to make her raise a child on her own. And I think you know that"

"I do." She said going back to the cooking. "God knows I do"

"Ok I'm back" Rory said walking back in. Tristan turned around and smiled. "Alright Ror, I actually have homework so I will leave you to your evening"

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Homework? You're leaving me for homework?"

"What can I say I have obligations now"

She laughed. "You're never going to live this down Homework boy"

"Oh fun" He leaned down and kissed her gently and left her to talk with her mother.

"So. Now that he's gone you can tell me how mad you are" Rory said sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm not mad. Relieved and maybe a little upset. But I can't be mad"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I went to the doctor and everything and I'm pregnant"

"Did you tell Luke?"

"No"

"Mom! You need to talk to him!"

"I know! And I was wondering if you'd want to go to Luke's with me tonight"

"I'm not going with you; you have to do this by yourself!"

Lorelai sighed and looked at her daughter. "Ok Fine. I'm going"

"I'll work on this…..whatever this is"

"Macaroni!" Lorelai yelled from the front door.

X

Luke was in his diner working. It had been a long week. A Very long week. He missed Lorelai. and He needed to talk to her. But she wasn't answering his phone calls. and He was getting worried. Very worried.  
He was about to close when he heard his name. He looked up and saw Lorelai running to him. He opened the door.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke, don't close"

"I'm not. Come on in" She stepped in and caught her breath.

"Luke. I have to tell you something"

"Ok what is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

Luke did a double take. Pregnant? No she couldn't be. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I went to the doctor and everything. I'm pregnant"

He sat down. "Wow"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me if your going to run! Tell me if your going to close up shop and run away and leave me to raise the child! I need you to tell me if you plan to be there or if you don't. I need to know!"

"Lorelai, I'm not leaving. I'm staying and I'm going to help you raise the child. I couldn't run and you know that"

She nodded and sat down next to him. "You remember Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"He and Rory Slept together. They thought she was pregnant too but when they went to the doctor they told her she wasn't"

"Thank god. I would've killed that idiot"

She laughed. "No, I think he's good for her"

"Yeah way better then Dean"

"Anyone's better then Dean"

"I wonder where he went"

"I don't know. I almost feel bad for his family though."

"Yeah, they had to pack up and leave just because of him"

She stood up and walked to the coffee machine. "Lorelai?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're not supposed to have coffee"

"But I really really need some"

"Find a new addiction"

"Ok let me get out my cigs"

He scowled at her. "Please find a legal and healthy addiction"

She stuck out her tongue. "Meanie"

"Mature"

She beamed. This was going to be good.

X

Ok so she's not pregnant. And by the way, I was going to make Lorelai pregnant regardless if Rory was or not. And now that I think about it. I kinda like this better. So thanks again for the reviews you guys are amazing!

xoxox

Mary Jane


	15. Well, That went as expected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm sad too.

X

Rory sat in her room trying to study, but failing miserably. She couldn't concentrate. Everything had changed. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She was Tristan Dugrey's girlfriend. Dean had been kicked out. Although it was oblivious to her as to how they could. But she wasn't complaining. She still did wonder where he was. She wondered how Clara was and if he had a new girlfriend. She knew she shouldn't think about it, but after all, she was Rory Gilmore. The nicest person in the world. Rory sighed and pushed Dean out of her mind. She didn't want to think about him. She looked down at her paper and groaned in disgust. She didn't feel like studying. She hated being bored. So, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Tristan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey you, what's up?"

"Nothing. Literally. I was trying to study and I couldn't focus. So I called you"

She heard him laugh. "You have fallen for me!"

"You've fallen for me so shut up!"

"I finally got Mary to fall for me"

"You can't call me that anymore"

"That's what you think"

"So what are you doing?"

"Watching TV"

"Sounds like fun"

"How is pregnant Lorelai?"

"Annoying"

He laughed. "I thought so"

"At least you don't have to live with her when she doesn't have coffee!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound too fun!"

Rory heard a knock on her front door. "Hold on Tris someone's at my door" She got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Tristan!" She clicked her phone shut, as did he.

"Hey Mare" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. "How is being bored going for ya?"

"What are you doing here? You said you were watching TV. AH! You lied!"

He shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you!"

"Liar!"

He laughed. "Can I come in? It's getting kinda cold"

She laughed. "What do I get out of it?"

"Well that depends what you want…"

She hit him in the arm playfully. "Tristan!" She sighed. "Fine. Com in" He stepped around her. "Where's Lorelai?"

"She's at Luke's"

He nodded. "They doing okay? With the baby I mean? How did Luke take it?"

They walked into the living room and they sat down. "He took it fine. He wants to be there, everything's going good"

"What about you? You excited to have a little brother or sister?"

"I don't know" She sighed. "I never actually thought my mom would have another kid this soon"

"You know how you said you were disappointed about not being pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm starting to know how you felt"

She giggled. "Aw! Tristan wanted to be a daddy!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just, when we were driving to the clinic I kept thinking about the baby and what would happen. And I got kinda used to the idea"

"As we were driving?"

"Yeah"

"We didn't drive that long"

He shrugged. "I adjust fast"

"Dork"

"Hey! you were disappointed first!"

"Yeah but I actually might've had something growing inside me! So I had the right to be disappointed!"

He shook his head and laughed. "Whatever"

She smiled and set her head on his shoulder, him wrapping his arms around her. "Everything's changed"

"You have no idea"

"I never would've guessed that I would end up Tristan Dugrey's girlfriend"

"Is it a good change?"

She turned to face him and beamed. "Yeah. It's a great change"

"Good. Wouldn't want you to feel bad."

"let's watch a movie"

"What movie?"

"Breakfast Club"

He nodded. "Okay. I've seen that movie"

"Good."

Rory got the movie from their pile of movies and placed it in. She sat back down beside Tristan and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They watched the movie in peace.

Rory's thoughts drifted to the 'imaginary' baby. She imagined herself pregnant and going through the stages. She imagined the day in the hospital when it would be born. Tristan and Lorelai would be there with her and it would be a girl. She didn't know what she would name it, though. She started to list off names in her head. Girl names, of course.

Tristan watched Rory as she thought intently. He wondered what she was thinking about. His own thoughts drifted to the 'imaginary' baby. Honestly, what Rory said was right. He wanted to be a daddy. He could picture himself holding his baby boy in the hospital room right after he'd been born. Rory would be smiling at him with pride as she watched her boyfriend and son. He pictured himself playing catch with the young boy that was a perfect mix of Rory and Tristan.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Our 'imaginary' son"

"It would've been a girl"

"No, a boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Hey guys, what are you arguing about?" The two teenagers looked up to see Lorelai walking into the living room.

"Rory thinks the baby would have been a Girl. But she's wrong. It would've been a boy"

"What do you think you're baby will be mom?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Probably a boy"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I've already had a girl. I want a boy now"

Rory laughed. "Let's hope your right"

"How was Luke's?" Tristan asked,

Lorelai nodded. "It was good. No one knows about the baby so no one has asked me questions"

"They don't notice you not drinking coffee?"

"Nope"

"Strange"

"My thoughts exactly"

X

Two days later and it was Friday. Which meant it was time for Friday night dinner. Rory had decided she wasn't going to tell her grandparents about her pregnancy scare. She knew they would be overdramatic about it. And since she wasn't pregnant, she thought it was pointless to scare them with thinking she could have been. Lorelai was stalling like crazy. Not wanting to tell them she was pregnant before she was married again. Rory had to drag her out the door.

"Come on Rory, They haven't answered the door yet let's just sneak back-"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted "You have to tell them sometime! They're going to find out anyways, why not just get it over with?"

"I don't think I should tell them. I think I should let them figure it out on their own and see what they do"

"They probably wouldn't speak to you ever again"

"Exactly"

The big door opened and the maid let the two girls in.

"Hello girls" Emily said walking into the foyer

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Grandma" they all walked into living room and Richard soon joined them. The maid brought them their drinks.

"Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you" Lorelai sighed. "I'm pregnant"

Emily and Richard stared at her. "Who's the father?" Richard was the first to speak. Emily stared at the ground.

"Luke"

"the coffee man?"

Lorelai nodded to her father. "Yes"

"Does he know?"

She nodded again. "Yes. And he wants to be there. For me and the baby"

Richard nodded. "And you two plan on raising the kid yourselves?"

Lorelai nodded and turned to Emily. "Mom? You want to tell me how mad you are now?"

"Lorelai how could you do this! You're supposed to be married and _then _have kids. Not the other way around. It doesn't work that way!" Emily stood up and left.

"I'm sorry. Lorelai. I'm very happy for you. I will talk to Emily." He stood up and left.

Lorelai looked at Rory. Rory looked at Lorelai.

"Well, that went as expected"

X

Sorry it's so short. My muse is kind of leaving me at the moment. But I will find it. I am determined to.

Please Review! And thanks for the reviewers that keep telling me what they think! I am forever in your debt.

xoox

Mary Jane


	16. Worst day of their lives

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.

X

Tristan walked with Rory to her locker. He leaned against the locker as she entered the combination and watched as she smiled with glee when it actually opened for her.

"Well look who learned how to open a locker" Tristan joked.

Rory beamed. "Hey! This thing never opens for me! Don't make fun of me!"

He laughed. She grabbed her books and they started walking towards her first class. They stopped when they reached the door.

"I'll see you after class?"

"Of course"

She smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. He hugged her and watched as she walked in and sat down in her seat. He smiled and turned around almost bumping into the guy behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Sure you are" The kid grumbled as he walked into the class with an angry face. Tristan shook his head and left.

X

Rory sat in class getting a pencil and paper out ready to take notes. She neatly placed her folder back into her bag and set it down on the floor.

"Okay class, get out a piece of paper and a pencil and get ready to take notes"

"Mrs. Ferguson?" A Student asked as he just walked into the classroom. The teacher turned to him

"Yes Mr. Stewart?"

"Headmaster Charleston sent me, he'd like to have a word with you" Mrs. Ferguson looked confused as she walked out of class, not forgetting to tell the students to behave while she was gone. Rory sighed and pulled out her book, not noticing Mr. Stewart lock the classroom door behind the teacher.

"Alright, students there are a special for class today" He said. Rory looked up as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the students. "Everyone against a wall"

X

Tristan sat in his class, bored. Not really paying attention. Just thinking about Rory. They were going out to dinner after school. So they could get away from all the drama at home. He watched as the Headmaster came into class and asked the teacher if he could interrupt.

"Students" He said. "I'm afraid there's been a situation" The class got quiet as Headmaster Charleston explained how a student had brought a gun to school and was holding one of the class's hostage. He asked that the students stay in the classroom until their parents came and picked them up. Tristan, however, wasn't listening. Once Headmaster told them of the situation his thoughts immediately went to Rory. He remembered the kid he ran into and how he looked so mad. Tristan shot up out of his chair, ignoring Headmaster Charleston's calls for him to come back and raced to the classroom he left Rory in. He knew it was this classroom when he saw police officers and squat teams standing outside the door.

"Whoa there son, where do you think you're going?" One of the police officers asked him.

"My—"

"Let me guess, your girlfriend right? Don't worry, we're doing everything we can to keep all of them safe. Go back to class where I know you are safe"

Tristan nodded and turned around. He wasn't going back to his classroom. He didn't care if they were going to do everything they could to keep Rory safe. Their word wasn't enough. He walked around the school where he found the windows to the classroom. They had blinds on them as well. He lifted them up and was surprised to see that it wasn't locked. He climbed in.

"What do you think you're doing?" The kid who had been identified as Jordon yelled at Tristan once he saw him.

"Hey man, look. Put the gun down. You don't want to do this" Tristan tried. Jordon walked up to him.

"I don't want to do this? You're kidding right? This place is hell! The teachers are shit!"

"Hey" Tristan put up his hands in defense. "I agree with you. But I'm not bringing a gun to school"

"Shut up! Just shut up and get against the wall!"

"Hey, Jordon, Please. Put the gun down. Since no one's hurt you probably won't go to jail. You'll probably just have to do a lot of community service hours. Please. We haven't done anything to you. Just let us go"

"No!"

"Fine. Then I'll make you a deal. You can keep me in here. But let everyone else go. My parents are rich. They'll pay you anything you want"

Meanwhile, Rory stared at Tristan. What was he doing? He couldn't stay in here by himself, she wouldn't let him. Why did he have to be so heroic? Why couldn't he let the police handle this? Fear engulfed her as she and the rest of the class waited for an answer. She was scared. More scared then when Dean hit her. More scared then she had been in her entire life. She needed him alive just as much as he needed her. She couldn't walk out of here leaving him with some psycho that has a gun. Why couldn't he let the police handle it? Why couldn't he have stayed in his classroom where she knew he was safe? Idiot.

"Fine. Everyone else leave"

For the first time, Tristan turned to see Rory stand up and face him. She wasn't moving. He mouthed an 'I love you'. She mouthed one back but didn't move.

"Go!" Jordon yelled at her. Tristan gave her a stern look, but his eyes were pleading. 'Go' He mouthed. He saw the fear and the anger in her eyes as she shook her head. "No. I'm staying"

Tristan closed his eyes and looked down. Why couldn't she listen to him? He had a gun for god's sake!

Jordon looked from one to the other. "Let me guess. You two finally got together and now you want to make sure the other makes it out alive?" He laughed and turned to Tristan. "You finally got your Mary huh?"

Tristan scowled at him.

"I've heard the stories and I saw you try to get her to go to PJ Harvey" He laughed once more. "You gonna dump her like the others Tristan?"

"Shut Up" Tristan said. "You don't know what you're talking about"

"I wouldn't talk to me like that little boy. I've got a gun. A gun that could kill you" He pointed the gun at Rory. "Or her."

Rory sucked in a breath when the gun was pointed at her. Shut up Tristan, She thought. Shut up!

X

Lorelai sat at Luke's. She was trying to get some coffee. And since there was no one else in the diner she was making a scene. "Come on Luke please!"

"No Lorelai! You're pregnant!"

"I had coffee when I was pregnant with Rory and look how she turned out!"

"Lorelai, I'm not taking a chance. You got lucky with Rory and you know it. I'm not giving you coffee. I gave you a soda, drink it"

She pouted and picked up her cell phone when it started to ring. Luke gave her an annoyed look but she ignored it.

"Hello? Yes this is her. " She paused and listen to the voice. "Oh my god. What happened? Is she okay? Yeah, I'll be there right away" She clicked the phone shut and looked at Luke. "Rory. Gun. School" She choked. Luke grabbed her hand and they ran out of the diner. This would be, by far, the worst day of their lives.

X

Reviews would be lovely!

xoxoxoxo

Mary Jane


	17. Girl stays here

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

X

Lorelai ran to the entrance of Chilton where film crews, police officers and parents stood.

She pushed through the crowd to the front; she spotted headmaster Charleston talking with a Police officer and walked over.

"Headmaster Charleston?" She asked. He turned to her.

"Ms Gilmore."

"Is Rory inside?"

He sighed and looked down. "Ms. Gilmore…"

"Is Rory inside?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yes. With Tristan Dugrey"

Lorelai put her hand to her forehead. "Oh god. What's going on? Why haven't they busted through the doors yet?"

"Ms. Gilmore I assure you we are doing everything we can to make sure those two come out alive. But right now we need you to calm down and wait until we know any further information"

"Calm?! You want me to be calm?! My Daughter is stuck inside with some psycho that has a gun and you want me to be calm?! Weren't you supposed to have a college degree Charleston?!" Lorelai turned around and spotted Luke walking to her from parking the car. She ran to him. "Rory's inside"

"What?"

"Rory's stuck inside with the psycho who has the gun. So is Tristan"

Luke pulled her into a much needed hug. "Everything's gonna be okay"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do"

"I need to call Chris. And my parents"

"You want me to call them?"

"It's ok. I should be the one to tell them."

He nodded and watched her walk away, cell phone in hand.

X

Rory sat next to Tristan against the wall as Jordon paced back and forth. Tristan had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She was leaning against him, listening to his heartbeat.

"Tristan?" She whispered. He looked at her.

"I'm scared"

"Everything's going to be fine"

"How do you know?"

"I don't but maybe if I repeat it enough it will become true"

She smiled.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I couldn't leave you alone in here with him. Especially since he has a gun"

"You should have left"

She shook her head. "Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

He beamed.

"What are you two doing?!" They turned to Jordon who was now looking at them intently. "I thought I told you to be quiet!"

Tristan let go of Rory and stood up. "Look, Jordon, please, just let us go. We haven't done anything to you. Like I said before, if you let us go now you won't get in much trouble because no one's hurt. Please"

"Well look who's trying to be the hero. Too bad, No one leaves"

"Please-"

"You know what? I'll make you a deal? You can go. The girl will stay here with me"

Tristan looked at Rory and locked eyes with her. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. I won't leave"

Rory screamed as a bullet rammed through Tristan's left shoulder.

X

If you review I will be happy. and if I'm happy next chapter will be up soon. You want me to be happy so I don't do something you don't want. Remember that and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

xoxoxo

Mary Jane


	18. We Hope So

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Rory sat solemnly in the Hospital chair in the waiting room. Staring down at her feet a tear rolled down her cheek. She had ridden in the Ambulance so she was here before everyone else. The SWAT team had busted through the door ten minutes after he'd been shot. The doctors wouldn't tell her what was going on so she was stuck in the waiting room hoping to god that he was alright. She hadn't even hugged her mother as she ran along the side of the gurney carrying Tristan to the Ambulance. She just jumped in the ambulance with out saying anything, holding Tristan's hand. Telling him he'd be alright, mostly for her own benefit but telling him nonetheless.

"Rory!" She looked up and saw her mother and Luke running toward her. Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. Rory softly returned the embrace, not saying anything.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!" Lorelai cried. She pulled back and looked at her daughter. "He's going to be okay, Ror."

Rory stood up. "I can't be here" She walked out of the hospital. Lorelai and Luke stared after her. Stunned, Lorelai stood up to chase after her but Luke pulled her back. "I think it's best if we give her some time alone"

"What if-"

"Rory's smart. She's not going to do something stupid. She probably just needs to clear her head"

"She can't do that here?"

"Lorelai calm down. Rory is fine. She's healthy. Physically she is perfect. But her boyfriend just got shot. Emotionally, she's probably a wreck right now. Give her some time alone. She'll figure things out"

Lorelai nodded and sat back down. Luke sat next to her.

X

Rory sat at the dock. Feet dangling towards the water. Tears escaping from her eyes. Why did he always have to be the Hero? She asked herself over and over. She wanted him to be okay. She _needed _him to be okay. She sniffled and continued staring at the water. Life really sucked right now and part of her just wanted to jump in. Just jump in and let the water have her. But she knew she couldn't. Tristan still had a chance at living and until she knew for sure, she wasn't going to do anything drastic. "Rory?"

She turned.

"Morry?"(A/N I know that's probably spelled wrong but I didn't know how else to spell it)

He smiled and walked down to sit next to her. "What's up with you kid?"

"Tristan got shot"

"How?"

"A guy brought a gun to Chilton and he got shot"

"So why are you sitting here and talking to me?"

"I don't like hospitals."

"I don't think anyone really does. Doesn't stop them from going"

"I'm afraid. Afraid of what they'll tell me. I mean what if he isn't alright? What if he dies?"

"There's always a chance of dieing, Rory. I mean us two sitting here. Some alligator might jump up and eat us right now"

"I don't think there are any alligators in this pond"

"Doesn't matter. There's always a chance of someone dieing. Your bus could get in an accident on your way to school. Babette could be hit by a car. Everyone of us has a chance of dieing. It's just a matter of how brave we are"

Rory smiled. "Thanks Morry. I have to go now. Tristan needs me" She got up and left him sitting there smiling, pleased with himself.

x

Rory ran back into the hospital's waiting room, out of breath. Lorelai and Luke jumped up. Paris was there, sitting quietly working on a laptop. And Melanie was next to her. Rory sat next to Melanie.

"Hey Mel"

Melanie looked up. "Hey Rory."

"Do they know anything?"

Melanie shook her head. "They haven't told me anything yet. I'm so worried"

"Yeah I am too"

"He cares about you a lot you know"

Rory nodded. "Yeah I know"

"Even before he went to Military School. He talked about you all the time. Granddad made fun of him for it"

Rory smiled. "Really?"

Melanie nodded. "Yeah. He still talks about you. You should've seen him after you said yes to going out."

Rory beamed.

"Tristan Dugrey's Family?"

They all looked up to the doctor standing in the doorway of the waiting room.

Melanie stood up and walked over. "Is he okay?"

The doctor looked at her gruffly. "The bullet hit his right lung causing it to collapse. It barely missed his heart. We did surgery and it went fine. He's unconscious, but stable. His vitals are good. They could be better but their good."

"So he's going to be okay?"

"We hope so"

X

There you go. Reviews make my day. Please Review. You'll be my hero if you do! (ha! That rhymed!)

xoxox

Mary Jane


	19. He heard her words

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I got the Tristan idea thing from One Tree Hill. I know, it's probably been done a thousand times over, but I liked the idea. So I'm writing it. If you guys really really hate it I will delete the chapter and rewrite it. But please don't make me do that!

X

Rory played with Tristan's unmoved fingers as she flipped the pages of the newest hospital magazine. She'd been in there for, well, more than she needed to be. Lorelai, Melanie and Luke had all tried to get her to go home and get some sleep. But she, and all of them, knew that she would never be able to get any sleep with Tristan here at the hospital. She had bags under her eyes and no make up on. She didn't care. Tristan was in the hospital and the only thing that mattered was his chest rising, slowly, up and down. Melanie was at school, Lorelai was at the Inn and Luke and everyone else was at their job. Paris had agreed to give her notes for all the classes. Paris had tried as hard as she could to convince Rory to go to school. But Rory couldn't leave Tristan. She just couldn't. But, Paris did make her promise that if Tristan didn't wake up in atleast 2 more weeks, Rory was to go back to school and come here afterwards. She couldn't miss that much school. Even if the love of her life was in the hospital.

Rory sighed as she threw the magazine onto the floor. It was the same thing over and over again. Who was getting married, who was anorexic and who was a bitch in general.

X

Tristan opened one eye at the bright light shining in his face. Rubbing his face, he sat up. Ouch. Headache alert. He groaned and looked around. The classroom was empty. Rory. He thought. I've got to find Rory. He stood up quickly and felt his shoulder. No hole. He smiled and ran out of the room.  
Tentatively, he stepped out and looked around. It was empty. He walked through the halls and looked in every one of the classrooms. Empty. The school was a desert. Confusion washed over him as he stepped out of the school and into the parking lot. The lot was empty except for a black limousine. He scratched his head and walked over. A man in a black tux and dark sunglasses stood at the passenger door. Once Tristan walked up he opened the door and motioned for Tristan to get him. Tristan glanced at the stranger and got in as the phrase '_Don't get in a car with strangers'_ went through his mind.

They drove for a while until the driver pulled into a drive-way Tristan recognized as his own. The driver let him out and Tristan got out. He mumbled a thank you and walked in. He opened the big door and looked around.

"Hello?!" He called. No one answered. He walked into the rooms. No one was there. He had gone through all the rooms and still, No one was there. Agitated, he was about to walk back out the front door when he spotted the door to his fathers, office. Closed. He scowled and walked in.

The office was quiet. He looked around. The TV was on, turned to the channel CNN and his father's desk chair was turned away from him and their was smoke coming from it. As if someone was smoking a cigar.

"Hello?" Tristan asked. The chair swirled around and Tristan's eyes got wide.

Janlen Dugrey grinned at his grandson. Tristan had always been in his favorite. There was no doubt about it. Tristan reminded him of himself and sometimes, it scared him. But Tristan had always been able to stand on his own two feet. "Well hello son, how are you?"

Tristan scowled at his grandfathers' ease. "No offense Grandpa, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Janlen sighed and stood up. "Yes and so are you. But, I caught you before you actually died"

"I'm not dead am I? I mean I can't be. Rory-"

Janlen held up his hand to stop Tristan. "Calm down. Now, Tristan, Do you remember everything? That one guy bringing the gun? Rory in the classroom? Everything?"

Tristan nodded. Janlen continued. "When you got shot, you were supposed to die. But I intercepted it and now you're here. Well, technically you're unconscious in the hospital but you're soul, for the time being, is here. In Limbo I suppose."

"How is Rory?"

"She's fine. Well actually. She's not. Come on, we have places to go" Janlen walked out the door and Tristan followed him.

X

Rory looked up at the clock. It was noon. Lorelai had just left. She was going to get something to eat. Rory wasn't hungry for anything. She hadn't been hungry since Jordon had pointed his gun at her.

Her dad had been here, made sure she was okay. He had business though and couldn't get out of it. Emily and Richard had been here and given Tristan some flowers. Emily had yelled at Rory for looking like this in a public place but Lorelai had told Emily that nobody cared, including Rory. They, of course, got in an argument resulting in Emily storming out of the hospital. She didn't care. She hadn't really cared about anything.

She looked back up at Tristan and a tear escaped her eyelids.

_We'll do it all.  
Everything  
on our own._

_We don't need  
anything  
or anyone._

"Tristan, I don't know if you can hear me" Rory started. "But I don't care. I'll say it anyways. I love you. I need you here. I can't do this alone. And I don't want to try"

_If I lay here  
if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Quickly and quietly Rory crawled into the bed. She made room for herself and laid, sideways, facing him. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist and laid her head down on his chest.

_Those three words _

_I've said too much _

_But not enough _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me your garden that's bursting into life _

Tears streamed down her face as Rory laid there. His soft, almost unnoticeable, heartbeat comforting her. Her arms around him, holding him tightly. Trying as hard as she could, to let him know that she needed him.

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads _

_I need your grace _

_To remind me _

_To find my own _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

And that she loved him.

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me your garden that's bursting into life _

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_It's here in your perfect eyes _

_They're all I can see _

And that he was everything to her.

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things _

_Will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

And Lucky for her, He heard her words.

X

I hope you liked it! I don't own snow patrol or their songs. Reviews would be lovely.

xoxoxoxo

Mary Jane


	20. There's a place in her heart for you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Tristan sat on the floor of his hospital room. Knees pulled to his chest, staring at the girl in front of his eyes. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to tell her it was okay. He'd be back in no time. But he couldn't. He was a spirit. A _freaking spirit_. He practically didn't exist. His grandfather, Janlen stood next to him, leaning against the wall. Janlen had brought him here. Why? He didn't know. And he didn't care either, he just wanted to leave. He didn't want to watch her anymore.

He stood up. "I'm ready to go now, grandpa"

Janlen nodded. "Come on then" He turned around and started heading towards the bathroom door.

"Grandpa? That's the bathroom"  
"You want to leave or not?"

Shaking his head, Tristan reluctantly followed his grandfather into the bathroom. Which turned out to be a graveyard.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, catching up to the old man.

"Follow me"

He obeyed, following Janlen throughout the graveyard, looking at each one they passed. He had almost bumped into his grandfather when he realized he had stopped. He looked at the tombstone.

Tristan Dugrey

(Enter Tristan's birthdate here) – January 13, 2002. (A/N the date probably isn't right but whatever, I tried)

Beloved Son and Boyfriend

"Why do I have my own gravestone" Tristan exclaimed turning to his grandfather.

Janlen only glanced at him before stepping to the side and looking behind them.

A woman, holding a little boys hand, walked up. She looked to be about 32, the boy 7. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Just like his Mothers. She had dark brown hair and looked exactly like Lorelai.

"Is that…?"

Janlen nodded and turned back to the woman.

The woman nodded to the boy and he placed the bouquet of flowers he was holding onto the ground in front of the tombstone.

"Do you still love him, mommy?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do"

"Is that why I'm named after him?"

She smiled. "Yes Tristan, it is"

"What are you going to tell me today?"

"He left in the middle of junior year and got shipped off to Military School in North Carolina"

The little boy's eyes got wide. "Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, really"

"Why?"

"That's for next year Hun"

They stood there for a minute before turning and leaving.

Tristan was silent. Staring at the red roses they had left behind.

"She comes here every year. On this day. She tells him one thing about you each time. So he can learn about the man he was named after. She had a pretty decent life. She's married and has two children, a younger daughter. She became a journalist as planned. But she still loves you. No matter what. Her husband knows, but it doesn't bother him. There will always be a place in her heart for you and he understands that"

"Why are you showing me these things? I haven't wanted to die. All I want to do is wake up to Rory."

"There are things you need to see. Things everyone needs to see about themselves. These are the things you need to see" Janlen walked away and Tristan followed, scowling in frustration.

X'

Lorelai rubbed a hand over her stomach, the slight bump now completely visible, as she walked into the hospital for, well she had lost count but it was a pretty big number. She knocked on the door and opened it. Rory was sitting in a chair reading another magazine.

"Honey?" Lorelai said as she slid into the chair next to her daughter. Rory didn't look up. "Sweetie, why don't you come with Mommy to get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry" Rory mumbled.

"Ror, you haven't eaten in about a week. Your body needs food. How about we go down to Luke's and get some coffee and danishes"

"I can't leave Tristan"

"Tristan isn't going anywhere, Rory. I promise. He'll be here when you wake up. We'll be right back. I promise"

"It's a 30 minute drive to Stars Hollow. He could wake up in between"

"And the doctor's will call us"

Rory glanced at Tristan, still unsure. "Ok, I guess"

She got up. Scowling she put her head to her forehead. "Mom I don't feel-" And that was it. She was on the floor, unconscious.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, leaning down to the floor. "Somebody help!" She yelled.

Two nurses came running in. "What happened?" One of them asked, leaning down next to Lorelai and pulling out her stethoscope.

"I don't know she just blacked out"

"I'll go call a doctor" The other nurse said, standing up and walking out the door.

Lorelai looked back to the nurse squatting next to her with tears in her eyes. "Is my daughter going to be okay?"

X

You know the procedure. Step 1 Read chapter. Step 2 click review button Step 3 tell me what you think Step 4 click submit.

xoxoxo

Mary Jane


	21. I'm so glad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Lorelai sat in the hallway. Rory's room on her left, Tristan's on her right. The fact that Rory hadn't had anything to eat and she hadn't gotten any sleep had put her body through a lot of stress. Enough stress to make her pass out. They hooked her up to an IV to get fluids running through her body and she was now sleeping very heavily. Lorelai was happy that it wasn't too serious but still very worried about her daughter. So, she sat there, rubbing her slightly round stomach, pondering what she should do next.

She had called Luke and he would be here any minute. She was grateful for him. He had been great the entire time. Supporting her, making sure she was okay.

She heard a moan coming from one of the rooms and stood up. She looked into Rory's room. Nope. Still sleeping. She walked into Tristan's and saw that he had woken up. Smiling, she walked over to his bed.

"Hey. Welcome back"

He smiled back. "Thanks."

"How you feel?"

"Like I just got shot"

She laughed. "I'll go get the nurse" She turned and walked away but he caught her before she did.

"How's Rory?"

Lorelai bit her lip and looked back at him, hesitating. "She's fine." She walked out of the room and got the nurse.

X

Luke walked in shortly after that. "Lorelai?" He said to the woman sitting in the chair between the two rooms. She looked up and smiled. "Hey"

"Hey. How's Rory?"

"She's fine. She just over-stressed herself. She's sleeping. Tristan woke up"

Luke smiled. "He did? Good. Rory will be happy"

"Yes she will. Very happy"

"And you? How are you doing?" He sat down next to her.

She sighed. "I'll be happy when everything's back to the way it should be. When Rory's sleeping at home in her bed and not in a hospital bed."

"I think we all will."

The nurse came out of Tristan's room and stopped in front of Lorelai. "Are you Lorelai Gilmore? Tristan's asking for you"

Lorelai nodded, smiled at Luke and walked into the boy's hospital room.

"What'd she have to say?"

"She gave me some pain meds and told me to rest"

"Well then I guess I shouldn't keep you..." she started walking back to the door

"Lorelai" He stopped her. "How's Rory?"

"She's fine"

"Where is she?"

Lorelai sighed. "In the next room"

Tristan scowled. "Next room?"

Lorelai sat in the chair next to his bed. "She passed out. She hadn't eaten anything or gotten any sleep since-" She glance at him. "Well you know. Her body was over-stressed. She passed out. So she's sleeping in the bed next door. They have an IV stuck in her to give her fluids. She's fine"

Tristan closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine" He repeated.  
"Fine. She's going to be fine. She'll wake up soon and when she does she's going to come running in here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure your sister would love to know you are awake" She smiled at him once more and left the room.

X

"Tristan! Oh thank god you're okay!" Melanie exclaimed, running into the room.

Tristan smiled. "Hey Mel" He wrapped his arms around her when she gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"Better, now that you're awake. You scared me so much!"

"Sorry Munchkin, I didn't mean to. How's everything at home?"

"Usual" She said, pulling a chair up to the side of the bed and sitting down. "Dad's on a business trip and Mom is doing something or other with the DAR. She sends her best wishes" Melanie rolled her eyes at the antics of her mother. She wanted to strangle the woman sometimes.

Tristan smiled sympathetically at the young girl. "And school?"

"Usual. Boring teachers. Boring classes"

"Grades?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are just as high as they were when you decided to get yourself shot"

He chuckled. "Good"

She bit her lip and looked down.

"What?" He scowled at her.

"I...uh….have a boyfriend" She didn't look up,

"Who?" He demanded

"James Whitacker"

"You're too young"

"I turn thirteen in one week!"

"Again, too young"

"Well too bad for you then. I'm dating him"

"Just wait til I meet him"

"You're not going to do anything Tristan!"

"Why not? There's no fun in that!"

"I like him Tristan! He's a good guy. Better then anyone else at our school. He's different. He doesn't treat me like the rest do"

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "How do the rest of the guys treat you?"

"That's not the point"

"Well now it is"

"Can you for one second stop being so overprotective?"

"You're my little sister. You deserve the best"

"And who says James isn't? You haven't even met the guy! Just-" She sighed. "Just don't jump to conclusions about him til you've met him. Alright?"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm meeting him when I get out of here"

She smiled, happy that she was the one to win this time. "You wouldn't have it any other way"

He chuckled.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll be right back" She gave him another hug and walked out of the room. Revealing a red-eyed-Rory standing in the doorway in a hospital gown.

Tristan smiled at her and she launched herself into his arms. He reveled in the feeling of holding her, planting her scent into his mind. He held her tight, just as she did. Neither one wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry" She cried, tears freely falling. "This is all my fault-"

Tristan pulled back, wanting to look her in the eyes. "Rory, stop. This is not your fault."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm fine. I'll be getting out of here soon. I'm just worried about you"

"Me? Why me?"

"You're dressed in a hospital gown"

She bit her lip.

"I'm the one who should be sorry for putting you through all that stress"

"You were protecting me. If I hadn't been in there you wouldn't have gotten shot"

"That's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger Rory, I promise you. It's not you're fault"

She nodded, laying her head back down on his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"Me too Mare, me too"

X

to End? or not to end?

That is the question.

Vote.

If it's a continue vote then please please please give me ideas!

Yours Truly Mary Jane


	22. Yes, of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Epilogue:

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore"

Rory beamed as she stepped onto the stage, walking across it and shaking hands with the Dean. Stepping to the side, she placed the tassel on the other side and scanned the crowd for her parents and siblings. Spotting them she smiled, and stuck her tongue out and watched as her younger brother and sister and her mother mimicked her. Emily rolled her eyes and Richard and Luke smiled at her. She walked off stage, finding Tristan and sitting down in the empty seat.

Her cheeks hurt; she'd been smiling all day. She couldn't help it. She had just graduated from College. Yale University to be exact, with a major in Journalism of course. She and Tristan were moving to New York, He was going to be an Architect and she would work for the New York Times. Her dreams were coming true, and she couldn't be happier.

Lorelai had given birth to a beautiful bouncing boy 6 and a half months later. They named him Jonathon William Danes. And on June 3rd 2004, (A/N: I'm sure that's probably wrong and it probably doesn't go along with the story time-frame but I'm too tired and lazy to look it up so if you would please just forgive me this one time. That would be amazing. Thanks), after the birth of Reneé Lorelai Danes, Lorelai Gilmore (not sure what the middle name is) became a Danes. Emily was ecstatic that her daughter was finally married and living the family life and Rory was glad to finally have a dad that would be around all the time.

Tristan and Rory were stronger then ever. They had obstacles over the years, of course, but both refused to give up on the other. Rory couldn't believe the life she was leading but she loved it and wouldn't trade it for the world. Tristan was still surprised his Mary had given him a chance.

Melanie Dugrey was now 17 years old and one of the hottest juniors at Chilton. The guys loved her and Tristan hated it but Melanie didn't care, she had a boyfriend. David Green. Tristan didn't trust him, but liked him enough to let him date his sister. Melanie didn't have a plan for her life but she didn't mind. She was 17, she still had time.

X

Rory let go of Tristan's hand as she ran to hug her mother. Both squealing with excitement.

"Ah! I'm finally the mother of a Yale Alumni!"

Rory laughed. "I'm a Yale Alumni!"

"I guess I should be sad that you're going to leave me for that big bad world" Lorelai said, as they pulled back. "But I've got these two monsters so I think I'm going to be fine" She motioned to the young kids next to her.

Rory laughed and hugged her siblings. "Hey guys! Sorry you had to be patient for so long"

"It's ok" Jonathon said. "Mom and I made funny faces at the other people"

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Did Grandma know about this?"

Jonathon shook his head, grinning evilly, "Don't tell Grandma. I promised Mom I wouldn't tell"

Rory laughed and hugged her little sister. "Hey Ren, how are you?"

The two year old giggled "I good. Daddy gonna help me 'ook!"

Rory smiled. "That's good! At least one Gilmore Girl will be able to cook!"

Rory hugged the rest of her family. Each one congratulating her for her accomplishment and it was soon time for Rory and Tristan to departure for Rory's surprise.

X

Rory sat in the passenger side of Tristan's car, scowling. Tristan wouldn't tell her where they were going and she was nervous. They had been driving for an hour and they had passed the state lines. Was he kidnapping her? No, he had said when she had impolitely asked.

"Calm down, Mare, we're almost there" Tristan said, turning onto an exit.

"I can't calm down! Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"You'll love this one"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you"

Rory glared at him and turned back to stare at the street. She hated surprises. Surprises always ended up to be bad.

About an hour later Tristan pulled into a parking lot.

Rory looked around. "We're in New York"

"Yes we are"  
"Why are we in a New York Parking lot?"

"You'll see" He stepped out of the car and walked around to open her door. She jumped out and glared at him. He smirked.

"Trust me Mary, you'll like this one. I promise" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright pink blindfold.

"No"

He groaned. "Rory, please. I even made it pink just for you"

She scowled and turned around so he could put it on her. he smiled as he did so then took her hand to lead her the way.

"Alright one more step….right…here" He took the blindfold off.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open. "What is this place? What are we doing here?" She asked as she looked around the very big and nicely furnished apartment. It was a suite. a _very nice_ suite. She walked around, opening doors, finding a bathroom and two bedrooms. He followed her into the last one.

"Why are we here?" She asked again, turning to him, smiling.

He looked around and smiled. "So I'm gonna guess that by the look on your face that you like your new apartment"

She scowled. "My new…?"

He nodded. "I bought it with the trust fund my Grandfather had made me. It's close to campus and it has an extra bedroom for anyone who wants to sleep over. It's ours."

She ran and hugged him. "Okay you win. I like this surprise"

He laughed, hugging her back. "I knew you would"

"I love you"

He smiled and pulled back, reaching into his pocket. "I love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I love you more then anything else in the world. You are my world. You're my everything. I don't want to go a day without you" He bent down on his knee and pulled a small black box out, opening it, revealing a diamond ring. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Will you marry me?"

Tears sprung to Rory's eyes. "Yes, of course!"

He grinned and placed the ring on her left ring finger. She kissed him once he did so and they fell back onto the rather large bed, not breaking contact.

The End.

Well I hope you liked it! I don't think I'll do a sequel but I will leave the option open for it I do want to.

Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are my heroes. :

xoxox

M. Jane


End file.
